A collection of KP's stories
by AsdButTrue
Summary: The title is selfexplanatory. The stories are set a short period after STD. Plz R&R. Summaries and more info inside. INCOMPLETE 'til don't know when
1. Kim against everyone Part 1

**About Me**

Hi, I'm Francesco (also known as AsdButTrue). Im'Italian, and I'm… very similar to Ron (both for my appearence and for my behaviour). I'm basically a comics drawer, but I really enjoy KP's show, so I find this Fanfictions thing very interesting. I have already read a lot of your fanfics, and I appreciated most of them. Why am i writing my fanfics in english? Yes, I could write in italian, but then, who would read me?

So, forgive (and help me correcting) my eventual grammatical and/or spelling mistakes. I'll accept every suggestion about this.

My plan is to write many episodes (some of them will be short, others will be longer) all set a short time after STD. I have to add that I saw Kim Possible on the Italian (not the american) Disney Channel, so I didn't know about some typical expressions the characters used in the american/english show, like for example "Boo-yah" or "badical" (There's no italian translation of these words) or the abbreviation of Kim Possible, "KP". Now I know most of them, but still there's the risk that I will refer to certain things in my own italian way. Please help me about this, too. You can find the summaries at the beginning of every story.

One more thing, my writing style will be different by the one usually used in the other fanfics. You'll see what I mean. BTW that's nothing badical about it.

Enjoy the stories. Any review is very accepted.

DISNEY OWNS EVERY THING IN MY STORIES, except their plots and a few new characters of my invention (like the Dwarf, or the Baboon)

**KIM AGAINST EVERYONE**

**Episode Summary**

Drakken and Shego evade, and obviously they want their revenge. The new plan is to kidnap all the Team Possible's members but Kim herself; they kidnap Ron, Rufus, even Wade. Kim'll go rescue them, but without their help she will have some trouble.

**First Part**

(We are outside MiddleTon High, and on the usal board we can read: "www.ronstoppable.it now online". Then we enter the school, in the corridor, more exactly close to Kim's locker, where Kim and Ron are talking. She dresses her usual green top with blue jeans, Ron… Ron dresses as always)

Kim: "A website?"

Ron: "Yep. Isn't it great?"

Kim: "I'm not sure.."

Ron (with dreaming eyes): "Just imagine.. The ron-ness is gonna spread in the internet!"

Kim: ".. like a virus"

Ron: "And moreover, Wade helped me setting up the website"

Kim (surprised): "He did?"

Ron: "Of course. He was glad to help me"

Kim (even more surprised): "He was?"

Ron: "Something strange about it?"

Kim (giggling): "Ron, of all the ideas you have had.."

(Suddenly the kimunicator started beeping. Kim takes it)

Ron (begging): "Promise me you'll see it!"

Kim: "Promised… (Then, talking in the kimunicator)What's the sitch?"

(Now we are in Dr. Drakken hideout. He is testing the new artificial intelligence for his synthodrones)

Drakken (talking to one of his synthodrone with his uniform): YOU are my new experiment about artificial intelligence. I want to test your intelligence. So… use your mental abilities, and solve this complicated equation.

(The synthodrone stays and watch the equation written on the paper that Dr. Drakken has in his right hand)

Synthodrone: "……."

Drakken: "So…?"

Synthodrone: "……"

Drakken: "What are you waiting for? You must use all your mental abilities!"

Synthodrone: "I'm doing it."

(Shego enters, laughing)

Shego: "Another failure, Dr. D?"

Drakken: "Don't joke, Shego! My Synthodrones are essentials for my plan in order to take my revenge on Kim Stoppable!"

Shego: "What did you say?"

Drakken (puzzled): "What?"

Shego: "You did say Kim Stoppable"

Drakken(angry): I didn't!"

Shego: "You did! I'm sure of it!"

Drakken: "Don't be fool, Shego. It was your imagination!"

Shego(giggling): "Still disturbed by that Kim's sidekick, aren't you?"

Drakken: "What? I don't even remember his name!"

Shego: "I guess you remembered it that time, on that skyscraper, the last time we fought against Kim Possible".

Drakken (really irritated): "He will pay for that, I swear! Damn you Ron stoppable, and your stupid naked mole rat!"

Shego: "Still disturbed, I see."

Drakken (starts talking alone, and Shego doesn't listen to him anymore): "That time she managed to stop my terrible plan! It was the best I had ever planned, but she did stop it! And she sent me to jail, thinking that I wouldn't have been able to escape! One day! It took only one day to me…"

(Shego coughs)

Drakken: "… to you to find a way to escape from there! And now I'm ready to make another terrible plan!"

Shego: "… which will be stopped by Kim Possible"

Drakken (surprised): "Don't you trust me anymore, Shego?"

Shego: "We must stop this! It's always the same old story. Everytime, I try so hard..

(Drakken coughs)

Shego: "Why are you coughing?"

Drakken (surprised): "Uh… Herr… You said YOU try so hard .."

Shego (intimidating): "So what?"

Drakken (scared): "Please, finish your speech.."

Shego (more relaxed): "…. And that Kim Possible and her fellows always stops me in the very important moment! She almost humiliated me in our last fight! That supersuit was amazing.."

Drakken (thinking): "Mmmmh…."

Shego: "What? What's that?"

Drakken (still thinking): "… and her fellows…"

(Drakken walks around for a while, very concentrated, then stops)

Drakken (enthusiastic): "Her fellows!"

Shego (puzzled): "What?"

Drakken: "We usually fight against the TEAM POSSIBLE, not against Kim Possible alone!"

Shego: "So what?"

Drakken: "What if we could fight against Kim Possible alone?"

Shego: "That's impossible, that sidekick of her now is even her boyfriend – or something like that – and they're always together, more than ever!"

Drakken: "That's not the point. What if we kidnap all the other components of the Team Possible?"

(Shego looks at Drakken incredulous. The scene moves again to Kim and Ron, but now they're in mission on a brazilian beach, where a totally mad villain is menacing to destroy the world with a special chimical weapon he had stolen from a secret american lab in South America. The villain has a brazilian girl like hostage. People on the beach are running everywhere, and so the situation is really chaotic. Kim (who dresses the normal stealth suit) and Ron are just in front of him, undecided in what to do).

Ron: "Who is this guy?"

Kim: "Never seen him before"

(The villain is a very short man with a long black beard, long hair and eyes of the same colour. The chimical weapon looks like a white gun, and is directed to the hostage's head, who seems very terrified)

Hostage: "Let me goooo"

Villain: "I am The Dwarf!"

Ron: "Hi The Dwarf, how are you?"

Dwarf: "So so, you know, it has been a terrible day.."

Kim: "Could you guys stop it? Come on, Dwarf, let the girl go.."

Dwarf : "I'll let her go if you go, first!"

Ron: "That's a deal. See yah, Dwarf, it has been a plea.."

Kim: "RON!"

Ron: "Just joking!"

Kim: "You must give us also that moleculedestroyer"

Dwarf: "Want it?"

(The dwarf direct his weapon to Kim)

Ron: "Now Rufus!"

(Rufus comes out form The Dwarf's sleeve, and bite the hand with the weapon)

Dwarf: "Argh!"

(The Dwarf let the weapon fall, but not before shooting a last green beam straight to Kim. She manages to avoid it by jumping, while Ron runs and hits The Dwarf's stomach with his head. Then they're both on the ground, while the hostage runs away screaming. The Dwarf stands up before than Ron, and kicks the boy in his face with his right foot. So, while Ron's stunned, he runs to take back the gun. Kim runs too, and she jumps giving The Dwarf a double kick on his forehead. He falls on the ground unconscious)

Kim (worried): "RON! Are you fine?"

Ron (still dazed): "I'm all right, mom!"

(Rufus jumps quickly in Ron's pocket, and they leave. After giving back the moleculedestroyer to the secret lab, they take a private jet to come back to Middleton. On the way back, they starts talking)

Kim: "Thank you for the lift, Mr James"

James (The pilot): "That's the least I could do, after you saved my marriage!"

Ron: "Saved his marriage?"

Kim: "No big." (talking to Ron)"You know, I'm not just a cheerleader"

Ron: "But when did you do that? And how? Why I don't know anything about this story?"

(The screen moves out the jet, showing the sky surrounding them. And we can see another airplane approaching, but Kim and the others don't notice it)

James: "You really look like a great team"

Ron (talking alone, no one hears him): "Team? What team? She saved a marriage, and she didn't tell me!"

Kim (watching Ron and smiling): "We're more than a team"

James: "Really?"

Ron: "I won't forgive you this easy !"

Kim: "Come on, Ron, it was not very important! It wasn't just like saving the day, you know.."

Ron: "I'm your boyfriend – or something like that – in addition to being your teammate in all that "saving the world" stuff, and I expect to be informed about everything concerning your life!"

Kim( trying to save the situation): "I really love you when you act as such a jealous guy!"

(Ron is going to say something, but then a terrible bump surprises everyone in the jet)

Ron (worried): "What was that?"

James: "Another jet has hit us"

(Kim looks out from the window, and she sees….)

Kim: "That's Shego!"

(Suddenly a metallic arm comes out Sheego's plane and it pass through the jet's window, grabs Ron and take him out)

Ron: "Whoaaaaa!"

Rufus (in Ron's pocket): "Whoaaaaaa!"

Kim: "Roooon!"

(Kim jumps out the jet and fells on Shego's plane)

Shego: "Not this time, Princess"

Kim: "What do you want from him? Let him go!"

Ron (still grabbed by the metallic arm): "Kim!"

(Ron looks down, and turns white)

Ron: "Boo-woaaaaah!"

(Rufus comes out form Ron's pocket and bites the metallic armor, but it's no use. Meanwhile, Shego make her plane rotate as crazy, in order to make Kim falling. But she holds on, while Ron is all upset)

Ron (turning green): "I think I'm gonna… puke…"

Kim: "Shego, it's me you want! Let him go!"

Ron (looking down): "About letting me go, could we do another time..?"

(Shego smiles, and then press a button on her pilot panel. The mettalic arm opens his hand, and Ron starts falling down. Kim suddenly jumps after him, while Shego drives her plane away. In the air, Kim approaches Ron, then hugs him firmly and opens her parachute.

They safely fell on the water below them)

Ron (panting): "Kim!"

Kim: "I'm here, Ron, behind you"

Ron (turns his head, then he sees her): "Ok, now I can forgive you for all that marriage story… are you fine?"

Kim: "Sure. What about you?"

Ron: "Fine. Thanks. I can always count on you"

Kim: "Didn't you know?"

(They kiss each other)

Ron (suddenly terrified): "Rufus!"

Kim: "Where is he?"

Ron (after checking): "He's not in my pocket! And i can't see him swimming anywhere around!"

Kim: "Calm down! I'll look!"

(Kim immerse herself in the water, and swims all around looking for the naked mole. But he seems desappeared. She resurfaces)

Kim: "He's not down there!"

Ron (very worried): "So, where could he be?"

(Ron thinks for a while, then suddenly..)

Ron: "Shego!"

(The scene moves inside Shego's airplane, where we can see the poor Rufus caged. Shego is talking to a transmitter)

Shego: "Second element, captured"

Voice from the transmitter (Drakken's voice): "Ron Stoppable?"

Shego: "Nope. The naked mole."

Drakken: "That's good enough! Afterall we already captured the first element!"

(Drakken starts laughing, as a figure appears from the shadow just next to Rufus… Wade, gagged and tied up as well.)

**End of the first part**


	2. Kim against everyone Part 2

**KIM AGAINST EVERYONE**

**Second Part**

(That evening, after coming back to Middleton thanks to Mr James, Ron goes to Bueno Nacho and sits on a table. He is so depressed, that Kim is really moved to pity)

Kim: "I'm so sorry, Ron. It's all my fault. I should have been dressing my battle suit, even if I thought it was gonna be an easy mission…"

Ron: "Kim, don't ever say it again. It's MY fault. I can't protect you. I can't protect even Rufus. I'm useless."

Kim: "We already talked about this a million times.."

Ron: "And you almost persuaded me I wasn't a loser.."

Kim: "You're not!"

Ron: "I think I should reflect about this.."

Kim: "What can I…"

Ron (serious): "Can you leave me alone?"

Kim: "Ron, what.."

(Ron looks very serious)

Kim: "Alright…" (she leaves the table, but before going away, she says): "Ron?"

(Ron looks at her)

Kim: "Why don't you believe in yourself as much as I do believe in you?

(Kim leaves, and Ron stays alone, thinking. Once she's out the Bueno Nacho, Kim tries to contact Wade with the kimunicator. But she finds out she can't)

Kim: "That's Odd! It never happened before"

(Meanwhile, in Drakken's hideout, Wade is tied up on a chair, and Rufus' cage is on another chair close to Wade's one. Drakken is just in front of them)

Wade: "What are you trying to do, Dr. Drakken?"

Rufus: "Yeah!"

Drakken: "It's still too soon to explain you my brilliant evil plan, which consists in kidnapping all Team Possible's members but Kim Possible herself, and then humiliate her!"

Wade: "Kidnapping all Team Possible's members?"

Drakken (annoyed): "Urgh! But it's not important you know my brilliant evil plan, 'cause anyway you won't be able to tell Kim Possible about it!"

Wade (thinking): "So Ron's still in danger! I must find a way to alert Kim!"

Drakken: "Shego! Take the naked mole to its cell! I'll have fun with the little genius!"

(Shego enters, and takes Rufus away from the room)

Wade(worried): "Having fun with me?"

Drakken: "Do you remember that machine of my invention which could suck informations out from other people's brain? Id' like to test it on you!"

(Now we are at Kim's place. She is talking to the telephone with Monique, while navigating in internet)

Monique: "That's not what a good girlfriend would have done!"

Kim: "You didn't see his eyes! He didn't want me around! I couldn't do anything!"

Monique: "In this case…"

Kim(worried): "Monique, do you think he's gonna leave me?"

Monique: "Ron is… Ron.. but he's not stupid. He really loves you, I'm sure of it"

Kim: "What could I do?"

Monique: "If he doesn't want to talk to you for now, I guess you only have to give him his time…"

(at that moment, Kim finds in internet Ron's site… She navigates for a while in it, and she finds a whole page dedicated to her.. in which there's a Kim's photo as big as the computer screen..)

Kim: "When did he take this pic..?"

(.. and with a big title above it, reading: "I love this girl". Kims feels happy the very first moment, but then she feels sad and worried about Ron. Suddenly, the kimunicator beeps. Kim quickly answers.)

Kim: "Wade?"

Wade (his voice is not very clear, as the trasmission was disturbed): "Kim! I have no much time! Drakken kidnapped me and Rufus, and the next is Ron! I'm talking to you by my emergency transmitter inside my ear! Hurry, you have to save him!"

(the transmission is interrupted. Kim is very worried)

Kim: "Monique, I have to go! Bye!"

Monique: "Kim, what happ..click"

(At Bueno Nacho, Ron is still sitted on the same table as before, and still reflecting. It seems he didn't move a muscle after Kim left. Then, a voice awakes him.)

Shego: "Here you are"

(Kim is running on the street to Bueno Nacho. When she finally arrives, she enters but she can't find Ron anywhere. Then, she sees Ned hiding behind a chair.)

Kim (worried): "Ned, have you seen Ron?"

Ned (terrified): "A green girl took him away!"

Kim (almost crying): "I'm … too late…"

(Suddenly Kim turns mad, and she runs out of there. But suddenly she realizes that she …. Doesn't know where to go!)

Kim (sad): ".. Without Wade I can't find the location of Drakken's hideout… What can I do?"

(Drakken's hideout once again. Now Wade, Ron and Rufus are in the same cell, having only their clothes on them. Ron and Rufus finally join again, and they're very happy about it. Then Ron looks amazed at Wade.)

Wade: "….. what are you doin', Ron?"

Ron: "This time you're not an hologram, are you?"

Wade: "Unfortunately not this time"

Ron (enthusiastic): "Boo-yah! I finally meet you for real!"

Wade: "That's not too much to be happy about! Drakken stole from my brain all the informations he needed and kidnapped the all of us! I warned Kim about this, but I guess I was too late!"

Ron: "What's Drakken's big plan this time?"

Wade: "Think about it. We are here, and Kim is out there alone! Moreover Drakken now knows a secret of mine he shouldn't have ever known, about some secret tecnologies that he can now use to power up his machines... and Kim'll have to fight Drakken alone!"

Ron: "As she always did.. I mean, she will surely miss you, Wade…"

Wade: "She'll miss you too, Ron. And she'll miss Rufus…"

Rufus: "Rufus!"

Wade: "Can't you see she's in trouble? There's no Team Possible anymore, now there's only Kim!"

Rufus: "Bad!"

Ron (back to earth): "… Can't we contact her?"

Wade: "They still didn't found my emergency trasmitter on me, so we could.. but without my equipment I can't tell her where we are… just because I don't know it.."

Ron: "Just let me talk to her!"

Wade: "I'll try.."

(Wade does something in his ear..)

Wade: "It's on! Talk into my ear, Ron!"

Ron (misunderstanding): "Wade, there's no time for this now.."

(Kim's voice comes out from Wade's ear)

Kim: "Wade?"

Ron (screaming into Wade's ear): "Kim!"

Wade: "ouch! Not this loud!"

Kim: "Ron! Are you safe?"

Ron: "Sure! How are you?"

Wade: "Hurry, Ron, it is called the "emergency transmitter" because it should be use only for emergency!"

Ron: "Kim, Drakken kidnapped me, Rufus, and Wade! Now you'll have to fight him, but never think you're alone! We're safe, and we'll do our best here! We're still with you! I know you can do it, Kim!"

Kim: "Ron.. thank you.. Just hold on, I'll come as soon as I can! Any idea of where you are?"

Ron: "Not really…"

Wade: ".. It's a very cold place! I'm freezing!"

Kim: "I expected more info by YOU, Wade…"

Wade: "Hey, that's the best I can do by now!"

(Suddenly the cell's door opens, and a Drakken's Thug enters bringing the meal. Wade interrupts the comunication.)

Thug: "……."

Ron: "Excuse me, can I have a naco?"

(The tugh leaves the meal on the ground, then exits and closes the door. Ron and Rufus taste the food. Rufus acts like he's going to puke)

Ron: "Bleaaaah! This makes me even missing the school cafeteria!"

(Back to Middleton, a day has passed since Ron were captured, and Kim's at school. Monique reachs her before entering the class.)

Monique: "I can't see Ron… Wheew, this time is tough, isn't it?"

Kim: "He has been kidnapped by Drakken"

Monique: "Are you serious? Well.. Of course you are… so what are you waiting for? Go and rescue him!"

Kim: "This time, it's not this easy…"

(Bonnie enters)

Bonnie: "So, that's odd! New York is in danger and you're still at school. Tired of all that "saving the world" thing?"

Kim (agitated): "What? What are you saying?"

Bonnie: "So you really don't know anything? I watched it on the tv right before coming here. A green girl is fighting against a few police men on the top of a building, and.."

Kim: "That's my chanche! Bye Monique!"

(Kim runs away, and after only a quarter of an hour, she's flying over New York, dressing her white and blue new battle suit)

Kim: "Thanks again, Mr James!"

James: "Never mind! But I want you as my next child's godmother!"

Kim: "Promised!"

(Jame's Jet reaches a skyscraper. Above it, Shego is fighting against some police men.. there's no need to say she's easily winning. Kim jumps out of the airplan and with a pirouette she fell on the top of the skyscraper, where Shego was awaiting her)

Police Men (impressed by Kim's pirouette): "Who are you? Where are you going?"

Shego: "Finally you arrived, Kim Possible. You're late. I guess your genius friend didn't call you in time!"

Police Men (surprised): "Kim Possible? She is Kim Possible?"

(The Police Men slowly walk away in order to let Kim fight Shego)

Kim: "What are you doing this time?"

Shego: "Just having fun. I didn't try to steal or destroy anything.. I was only waiting for you!"

Kim: "Why? Let my friends go!"

Shego: "That's the point. I was waiting 'cause I wanted to show you that you're nothing compared to me without your fellows, even if you dress that battle suit!"

(Kim attacks Shego, and they start fighting, under the amazed eyes of the police men. The fight is very intense, but after a few combos, it seems that Kim's going to win..)

Kim: "So, didn't you want to show me something?"

Shego: "It's not over, yet!"

(Shego's transmitter starts beeping)

Drakken voice coming from transmitter: "We are done!"

Shego (relaxed): "I'm afraid we have to say bye bye, princess!"

Kim: "You're not goin anywhere until you tell me where my friends are!"

Shego: "You bet?"

(A Jet appears in the air right behind Shego, and she jumps on it. Kim tries to do the same, but the Jet speeds away. Kim, thanks to her battle suit, shoots from her right hand a rope which catches the back of the Jet. Noone on Drakken's Jet seem to notice it)

Kim: "Ron, Wade, Rufus… I'm coming!"

**End of the Second Part**


	3. Kim against everyone Part 3 and Final

**KIM AGAINST EVERYONE**

**Third Part**

(We see Shego's plane landing on a platform hollow in a mountain covered by snow. All around, all we can see is snow. As the plane land, Kim jumps away and hides behind a rock. She looks around, and she sees a metallic door on a wall. Shego, Dr Drakken and a few thugs come out of the plane, then they stop in front of the metallic door. Drakken uses a remote to open it, then they all enter. Afterwards the door is closed again)

Kim: "A new hideout inside a mountain… Odd, but even though this place is covered by snow, I don't feel cold! That must be thanks to my special suit! Wade really did a great job with this!"

(Kim checks the door)

Kim: "Now, how can I open it? If only I could contact Wade.. I have no time to look for another entry.. Maybe I should just knock it down…"

(Kim gets closer to the door and …. It opens automatically)

(Short flash inside Drakken's Hideout)

Shego: "Dr D, did you remember to activate the door's security closing system?"

Drakken: "Did I?"

(Returning to Kim; she walks along a strict corridor inside the hideout, which takes finally to a big room, with 5 doors (marked by numbers from one to five) and nothing else inside it)

Kim: "Sure Drakken doesn't spend too much time in furnishing his hide-outs.. Now, where?"

(Door number 3 opens, and Shego comes through it. Kim shoots a rope to the ceiling and remains hidden up there, as she sees Shego going into the corridor which leads to the entrance)

Shego (moaning): "He is a big evil genius, but he can't remember if he closed the entrance door… and sure he doesn't spend too much time in furnishing his hide-outs…"

(When Shego disappears from the scene, Kim jumps on the ground, and enters the door Shego had just come through. When she enters, she finds Drakken up to one of his endless monologues in a room similar to a lounge (but with no windows), and she quickly hides behind a sofa)

Drakken: "Yes! I finally did it! With such a weapon no government will reject my requests! I'll be soon enough the ruler of the entire world!"

(Shego returns, and she doesn't see Kim)

Shego: "As I thought, you forgot to close it!"

Drakken: "Don't be moanful, Shego! I'm the one who realized this evil plan, and you have to admit is going very good so far! We even fooled Kim Possible today!"

Shego (conceding): "It was a good plan"

Drakken: "While you were fighting against her and keeping her busy, I was stealing a new powerfull nuclear weapon which, powered up thank's to that new tecnologies I learnt from that little genius'brain…"

Kim (thinking): "Wade…"

Drakken: "…. Is now able to destroy with only one hit the whole world!"

Shego (bored): "Ok, ok, it was a good plan. You're a real evil genius"

Drakken: "… Do you wanna know what I'm going to do when I'll be the ruler of the world?"

Shego: "I'm sure I will regret hearing it if you tell me."

Drakken: "I have a dream since I was a child and my skin was still pink.."

Shego: "I don't wanna know it"

Drakken: "When I looked to other people, I always thought…"

(Shego plugs her ears with her hands)

Shego: "I don't wanna know LalalalalalLalala"

Drakken: "Shego, you're hurting me! Shego! SHEGO!"

(Kim comes out from her hiding place)

Kim: "Your evil plan is now over, Drakken!"

(Drakken and Shego stop fooling around and look at her)

Drakken: "How did she enter?"

Shego (sarcastic): "I have no clue!"

Drakken: "Keep her busy as I reach the other room! Then follow me there!"

Shego: "Come on princess! Let's have some fun!"

Kim: "Looking forward to be defeated again?"

(They starts fighting again, while Drakken runs in the precedent room (the one with five doors in it). He press a button on his remote, and a big television screen appears in the middle of the room. On it, we can see the usual congregation of all the most important leaders of the world around a common table)

Drakken: "Good evening, my friends. Have you considered my generous offer? Will you pay, or should I proceed showing the entire world what my weapon can do?"

Man on the screen: "We decided not to pay, you foolish man! You menaced us so many times, that we are not afraid of you anymore!"

Drakken: "Wrong answer!"

(Drakken interrupts the conversation by turning off the screen. In that moment Kim and Shego enter the same room, still fighitng each other)

Kim (still fighitng): "Drakken! Where are my friends?"

Drakken. "Right here, honey!"

(On the ground a big hole appears: many big spikes are on its bottom. Ron (with Rufus in his pocket) and Wade are suspended above that hole, bound with a rope. That rope is fixed on the ground, and Drakken is close to it, with a knife in his hand)

Drakken: "Freeze, or I'll let your fellows fall by cutting this rope!"

Kim: "Ron! Wade! Rufus!"

(Kim doesn't move, and Ron, Rufus & Wade doesn't say anything)

Drakken: "Shego, take her!"

Shego: "It'll be a pleasure"

Ron (whispering): "She is not moving! They will catch her! What can we do?"

Wade (whispering): "I have no idea!"

Ron (whispering): "Maybe I have one!"

(Ron moves making the rope slowly oscillating… than with a kick he hits Drakken's hand. The knife fall from it into the hole)

Drakken: "Damn!"

Kim: "Good work, Ron!"

(Shego quickly attacks Kim, but she evades her and jumps close to the rope. She hits Drakken with a punch, and while he flies away because of the impact, she frees her friends. Then Shego attacks her from behind, and they both start rolling over the ground. Drakken stands up and runs through the door number 2)

Kim: "Ron, Wade, run after him!"

Ron: "You can count on us!"

(while Kim and Shego still battle, Ron Wade and Rufus run after Drakken. When they pass through the door number 2, they see… the terrible new nuclear Weapon of Drakken. Dr D has already reached the main panel, and three thugs are between him and Kim's fellows.)

Drakken: "Ahahahah this time I'll win, Stoppable!"

Ron (triumphant): "Hey, you still remember my name!"

Drakken: "What? I didn't say your name!"

Ron: "You did!"

Drakken: "It's your imagination! I just can't remember your name!"

Ron: "You can't deny it! I clearly heared you saying my name!"

Drakken: "Enough of this! Thugs, take them!"

(The thugs move forward. Drakken begins pressing some buttons on the panel, in order to use his nuclear weapon. Ron does some very strange kung-fu moves in the air)

Ron: "Woa-tha! Yah! Come closer! Come closer, you cowards!"

(The thugs come closer)

Ron (whispering): "Wade, as I take them busy, run and sabotage Drakken's weapon!"

Wade (whispering): "Got it!"

(Drakken is still busy in trying to launch his weapon; so Wade runs slyly behind that weapon, looking for the central system of the machine. The thugs are now very close to Ron)

Ron: "You asked for it! Take my Sunday punch!"

(Ron punches a Thug on his face. But the Thug is not hurt at all)

Ron: "….. Damn! It's already Thursday!"

(Ron starts fleeing around, and the thugs go after him, but Ron is faster)

Ron: "Wade, hurry, please!"

Wade: "I'm almost done.."

Rufus: "My turn!"

(Rufus climbs to Ron's shoulder, than jumps on the face of a thug, making him falling down on the other thugs)

Ron: "Boo-yah! Naked mole rat Power!"

Rufus: "Yeah!"

(Kim and Shego still battle restless. Shego tries to hit Kim with every move she knows, but the redhead teen can block or evade all her attacks)

Shego (frustrated): "Stop hopping around!"

Kim: "Want me to attack, now?"

(Kim kicks Shego hitting her right to her flank. Shego kneels because of the ache, and Kim kicks her again, this time on her forehead. Shego flies away and she almost fall in the hole with the big spikes on its bottom. Kim takes advantage of this, and quickly run through the door number 2, reaching Ron, Wade and Rufus. As she enters, Drakkens looks at her)

Drakken: "You're too late, Kim Stoppable!"

Kim: "Stoppable?"

Ron (still chased by Drakken's thugs): "Seen? He said it again!"

Drakken (furious): "Nnnnnngh! This is a curse! But it doesn't matter! I have already set my weapon to shoot and destroy Paris in a few minutes! They will learn what happens when you underestimate Dr Drakken! This time I won, You lost!

Wade: "I'm not that sure of it!"

Drakken: "What?"

Wade (smiling): "I sabotaged your weapon. It's not gonna shoot to Paris. It's gonna shot to THIS PLACE!"

Drakken: "You couldn't.."

(Drakken frantically checks on his panel. He sees Wade said the truth)

Drakken: "SHEGOOOOO! WE MUST GET AWAY! NOW!"

(Drakken runs away with his thugs. Kim wants to run after him, but then she prefers to run and hug Ron)

Kim: "Thank you, Ron!You were great!"

Ron: "No b…"

(He can't finish his sentence 'cause Kim quickly kisses him)

(Wade coughs)

Wade: "Hemm… Shall I remember to you guys this place is gonna explode in a few minutes?"

Kim (back to reality): "Oh Right! Follow me!

(They all run to the entrance door. Shego, Drakken and their thugs obviously reach it before than the others, so after they get through it…)

Drakken: "Shego! Hurry and close that door!"

Ron: "No way!"

(Ron turns on his rocket shoes, and running at high speed pass through the door and knocks Shego down… )

Kim and Wade: "Great move!"

Ron (still running at high speed): "Someone stop me please!"

Rufus (scared, in Ron's pocket): "Help!"

(Kim shoots a rope from her right arm and prevent Ron from falling down the edge of the mountain. Drakken, Shego and the thugs get on the airplane and get away)

Drakken (screaming from a window of the airplane as it gradually goes away): "You think you're all that, Kim Stoppable… But.. But… Damn it, I said it again!"

(Drakken's plane disappears between the clouds. Ron, Wade and Kim are outside, on that platform hollow in the mountain. In front of them, they have a precipice)

Ron: "How tall could this mountain be?"

Kim: "Not too much. About 19,000 ft"

Wade (a bit worried): "We have no hope!"

Ron (pretty calm): "You have never been in mission with KP before! There's no need to worry. So, what's the plan, KP?

Kim: "……… I have no idea………"

Ron (in panic): "WE ARE GONNA DIE! OUR TIME HAS COME!"

Kim: "Ron, calm down!"

Wade: "Stop it, Ron, you scare me!"

Ron (suddenly serious): "KP, before we die… I wanted to make things clear…."

Kim: "Don't worry, Ron. I know. I saw your webpage. I love you too. And I wanted to tell you, that today you showed to everyone you're not a loser! I hope you understood it, this time!"

Ron: "Actually… I wanted you to tell me the whole story about Mr James and how you saved his marriage…"

Kim: "Not again! Can't you just forget it? I only talked to his wife when she was thinking about divorcing, and I helped her undestand she really loved her husband! I didn't tell you 'cause it was not important! I didn't even remember about it!"

Ron (obstinately): "Still, I want you to tell me everything about it!"

Rufus: Puff!

(Kim resigns herself)

Wade (enthusiastic): "I think Mr James bodily would be glad to tell you the whole story!"

(Mr James'airplane appears from nowhere! Ron, Wade, Rufus and Kim quickly get on it, and they leave, just in time before the explosion of the mountain)

Kim: "Mr James, how could you know where we were?

James: "Oh, I just followed you since you left that skyscraper in NY. I didn't want something to happen to my child's godmother"

Ron: "You're even a godmother? And I didn't know it?"

Kim (rolling her eyes): "Ron…"

(The scene slowly fades away, as we see the airplane flying in the sky, and we hear Ron's voice complaining about marriages and godmothers who don't inform their boyfriend – or something like that – about what they do.)

**THE END**

That's my first fanfic. Let me know what you think about it.


	4. Enter the Baboon Part 1

Thanks Pixie! This is the first part of my second episode.. The second and last part is in my head, still.. But I'll write it soon.. Of course, If you'd like me to!

**ENTER THE BABOON**

**Summary**

A mysterious villain steals a monkey idol which seems to be connected to an old Inca legend. Meanwhile Kim, persuaded by Monique, tries to bring her relationship with Ron to the next level, confusing the poor "Boo-Yah" boy.

**First Part**

(We are on the streets of Middleton. Kim and Monique are walking to school. Ron is not there)

Monique: "This time Bonnie is not totally wrong. You two don't look like a real couple"

Kim: "It's I just don't know what to do. That's quite strange, I mean..You know a person who is your best friend since preK, and then suddenly.. He's your boyfriend – or something like that"

Monique: "Maybe it's hard, but my suggestion is to act more like you were his girlfriend"

Kim: "Meaning what!"

Monique: "You know what I mean… going out the evening in restaurants… being sugary…"

Kim: "Stop right now. That's not like me!"

Monique: "I assure you were like this, during that "moodelator" story…"

Kim: "I wasn't myself, during that "moodelator story".. Come on. I don't think Ron would like it"

Monique: "Maybe that's what Ron wants the most: you two to act like a real couple. Did you ever think at that?"

Kim: "I… don't know… he hasn't been very sugary lately.."

Monique: "I think he's too shy to do it. But maybe, that's what he'd like to do. Maybe if you're the one doing the first step, he will follow after"

Kim: "I'm not sure.."

Monique: "Listen.. You're very harmonious, but you were like that also when you were just friends. I think you must go into the second phase: BS"

Kim: "Meaning…?"

Monique: "Being sugary"

Kim: "I don't know how to be sugary!"

Monique: "I'll help. Until you will learn. For example, why don't you let him accompany you at school with his scooter?"

Kim: "He doesn't want to. He says he needs to "feel the road" when he drives, and that I would disturb him!"

Monique: "Ron is… unique! By the way, it was just an idea. It's not essential. All you have to do is… when you say hi… when you talk to him… when you kiss him… being sugary! Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you go to the cinema to see "The love story of a waitress in love"?"

Kim: "That soppy movie?"

(Ron arrives with his scooter)

Ron: "Hi girls!"

Monique: "Hi Ron!"

(Monique looks at Kim with a self-explanatory look)

Kim (she watches Monique,then talking to Ron): "H-hi honey…"

Ron (surprised): "H.. Hi, KP!"

Ron (embarrassed): "Do.. do you wanna get on my scooter? We can go to school together.."

(Monique winks to Kim)

Kim (embarrassed): "…. Fine"

(They go, leaving a very satisfied Monique behind. They finally arrive at school, and Ron parks his scooter)

Kim: "So.. thank you...darling.."

Ron (perplexed): "Herr.. Yes.. You're welcome"

(They enter in school together. After this, we see a few short flashes: Ron going to open his locker, Kim sticking to him; Ron going to the bathroom, Kim waiting for him at the door; then we are in the cafeteria, and they are sitting on the same table in front of each other. Monique sits on another table behind Ron, so that Kim can always see her, and she listens to what they say)

Ron: "… and yesterday I reached the fourth level of "Magic Sword 3" in only one day! It was really hard, though."

Kim (apparently interested): "That's great, Ron.. I mean.. honey.."

(Rufus is shocked)

Ron (embarrassed): "… Hem… eheh, yeah… You were sarcastic, weren't you?"

Kim (trying to be convincing): "Not at all! I mean.. It must have been tough!"

Ron (shocked): "Herr… yeah.."

(Rufus and Ron stare to each other for a moment. Kim quickly looks at Monique, who winks)

Ron (changing subject): "So… what about going to the cinema, this evening..?"

Kim: "Sure! I wanted to see "Kill Bi..""

(Monique gesticulates frantically)

Kim: "That is.. We could see "The love story of a waitress in love""

Ron (really shocked): "That sloppy… I mean…sure! And later we coul go to Buen.."

(Monique simulates a kiss, so Kim suddenly kisses Ron. That's a long kiss)

Monique (whispering): "That's how it's done, girl!"

(Later, Kim is talking to Wade into her locker)

Wade: "Drakken has disappeared, and there's no emergency ongoing. I guess you can take a rest, today!"

Kim: "That's so boring. Wade… Can I ask you something?"

Wade (curious): "Sure!"

Kim (embarrassed): "What do you think about me and Ron being… sugary?"

Wad: "That would be odd! But.. now you're a couple afterall…"

Kim: "Today we are going to the cinema, to see "The love story of a waitress in love"…"

Wade (shocked): "That soppy movie?"

(Ron arrives)

Ron: "Hi again Kp! Hi Wade!"

Kim: "Hy honey!"

Wade (hilarious): "Honey?"

Kim: "Wade was in a hurry, weren't you, Wade?"

Wade: "Was I?"

Kim: "Bye, Wade"

(Kim closes her locker, then talks to Ron)

Kim: "Dear, I have to go to gym to practice some new cheerleader's move.. would you wait for me?"

Ron: "Herr.. sure.."

(She goes away. When she's gone, Ron quickly opens her locker. Wade is still on the screen)

Ron: "Wade, what did she tell you?"

Wade (pretending not to know anything): "Tell me… about what?"

Ron: "About me! She's acting oddly! And I'm a bit scared!"

Wade (worried): "Oddly? What do you mean?"

Ron: "She calls me "honey"! Or "darling"! Or with some other words I don't understand! And she wants to see "the love story of a waitress in love"!

Wade: "That soppy movie?"

Ron: "Wade, what am I supposed to do?"

Wade (embarrassed): "Would you mind leaving me out of your relationship..?"

Ron: "Please, Wade, help me!"

Wade (scared): "I'm kind of busy, now. By, Ron!"

(The comunication is interrupted. Ron closes the locker and leans on it, with a sulky look. Then he has an idea)

Ron (surprised by his own cleverness): "I got it! She is manipulated by Drakken! Or maybe she's not even the real KP! Maybe she's only another Drakken's Synthodrome!"

Rufus (coming out of his pocket): "Yeah!"

Ron (determined): "But I'll unmask her!"

Ron (suddenly worried): "… or him!"

Rufus: "Bleah!"

(Ron's plan starts by spying Kim during her cheer squad's training. He sneaks into the gym, then he hides. But Kim dances and jumps as usual.)

Ron: "That KP-looking synthodrome is as agile as the original KP! Drakken did a good work, this time! But not good enough to fool us, am I right Rufus?"

Rufus: "Right!"

Ron: "So, here's the plan! Listen carefully, buddy! When she ends up her training, I'll stop her with an excuse, and you'll bite her! She should liquefy like that Erik-Synthodrone, remember?"

Rufus: "Roger!"

(After a while, the train is finally finished)

Kim: "That's enough, girls! See you all tomorrow"

Ron: "You were great, KP!"

Kim (surprised): "Ron.. That is.. Darling! Were you watching me?"

(Rufus quickly comes out of Ron's pocket and bites Kim on her ankle)

Kim: "Ouch! Rufus! Why did you do it?"

Ron (surprised): "You're not liquefying!"

Kim: "What? Why should I?"

Rufus (sincere): "Sorry!"

Ron: "So you're not a Synthodrone?"

Kim: "A synthodrone? You thought I was a Synthodrone? But WHY?"

Ron: "See, KP…"

(Kimunicator beeps. Kim rapidly answers to it)

Kim: "What's the sitch?"

Wade: "Yo, Kim! Remember when I said you could take a rest today? I was wrong. Mrs Selya Walker would like to talk with you about a robbery in her museum, near Chicago"

Kim: " A robbery in a museum? What has been stolen?"

Wade: "A statue representative a monkey. Does it remind you someone?"

Kim: "Monkey Fist…"

Ron (dejected): "Not that guy again!"

Wade: "Mrs Walker is waiting for you at the museum"

Kim: "Right. We are going. After I take a shower, obviously.."

(Kim turns the kimunicator off; after about half an hour,Kim (dressing her battle suit) and Ron are near Chicago, in the museum, talking with Mrs Walker. She is a Woman (about 55 years old) with long white hairs and glasses. She dresses the typical archaeologist clothes, with a brown hat on her head)

Mrs Walker: "I'm very nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Mrs Walker."

Kim: "I'm Kim Possible. Nice to meet you."

Ron: "And I'm Stoppable. Ron Stoppable. But you can call me simply Ron. And this is Rufus!"

Rufus (on Ron's shoulder): "Hiii!"

Mrs Walker: "I'm glad you came. Ms Possible, Mr Simply Ron, Mr Rufus, please follow me"

(Ron and Kim follow the woman into an aisle of the museum, and they stop right in front of a broken showcase)

Ron: "That's where the monkey statue was?"

Mrs Walker: "Exactly, Mr Simply Ron. The statue was stolen last night."

Kim: "Did anyone see the thief?"

Mrs Walker: "No, he was very efficient. He neutralized all our guards and all the security cameras, before stealing the statue."

Kim: "The statue had a big value?"

Mrs Walker: "No. In my opinion, it was ugly. But I took it in my museum, 'cause it was an idol strictly connected to an old Inca legend."

Ron: "Here it comes again. Was it something about a lord-of-the-monkeys prophecy?"

Mrs Walker: "Are you an archaeologist , too, Mr Simply Ron?"

Ron: "Actually.."

Kim (interrupting Ron sweetly): "No, he's only very clever. Can you tell us all you know about this legend, Mrs Walker?"

Mrs Walker: "Of course. I heard about it when I was leading a research in a village in Peru. It's about a monkey coming down from space which will confer a big power to whom will sacrifice it to the great monkey-God, in a special Inca temple in Peru"

Ron (shivering): "A monkey-God?"

Rufus (shivering): "Brrrr!"

MrS: "Indeed, that statue is an idol representing that monkey-god I was talking about."

Kim (thinking): "A monkey coming down from space.."

Ron: "Frederick, the spacemonkey!"

Kim: "Of course! Honey, you're a genius!"

(Kim hugs and kisses Ron.)

Mrs Walker: "How sweetie!"

(It's night. Kim and Ron reach fast her father's space laboratory, in order to talk with Mr Dr Possible about Frederick.)

Mr Dr P: "So you think that Lord Montey Fisk could believe to this foolish prophecy, and come to abduct Frederick as soon as he comes back to Earth, to sacrifice him to an Inca monkey-similar idol, stolen from a museum in Chicago?"

Ron: "I couldn't explain it better."

Kim: "It's very probably Monkey Fist will come in your lab, dad. Frederick will come back tonight, so I thought we should wait for him here."

Mr Dr P: "I don't believe at all this profecy-thing, but I won't let anyone sacrifice Frederick! We will sleep here tonight, and wait for him to come!"

Kim: "Daddy, really, there's no need for you to wait for him, too. I and Ron can handle this easily. Go home, and don't worry!"

Mr Dr P (yawning): "If you're sure.. Just tell him "hi" for me. Ah, only one last thing… Ron could you come closer, please?"

(Ron gets closer to Kim's father)

Mr Dr P (whispering into Ron's ear): "You two won't be alone in the lab during the night. Plus a security camera will film you ALL the time, so… Don't even try to do anything with my little Kimmie, or I'll send you to a place where no one will be able to find you!"

(Ron gulps terrified, while Dr James Possible goes away with a smile on his face)

Kim: "What did he tell you, darling?"

Ron (embarrassed): "Herr… nothing… KP… I'd like to ask you something.."

(Rufus comes out of Ron's pocket and vanishes into another room, leaving Ron and Kim alone)

Kim (embarrassed): "You can ask me anything, dear!"

Ron (in difficulty): "So… I am very happy to be your boyfriend, you know.."

Kim (panicky): "But?"

Ron (much more in difficulty): "No "but"! There's nothing wrong with this!"

Kim (relaxed): "So..?"

Ron: "It's just.."

(Suddenly they hear a "voice" screaming. It's Rufus' voice. They hurry in the direction that voice came from, and they meet with Rufus (who was running back), who quickly hides into Ron's pocket. Ron and Kim look ahead, and they see a monkey shape hidden in the shadows of the dark room. Frederick's spaceship isn't arrived yet, so it can't be him. Kim and Ron soon realize it.)

Kim: "Come out NOW, Monkey Fist!"

Ron (a bit scared): ".. or just go away…"

Voice: "I think you're looking for the wrong guy…"

(A monkey appears from the shadows. It is a monkey bigger than usual with a pouch and a blue suit on him, and a purple mantle)

Ron (terrified): "WHO ARE YOU?"

Monkey: "There's no need to scream.."

(The monkey can speak.)

**End of the first part**


	5. Enter the Baboon Part 2 and Final

_Wow, my second review! Thank you, userx!_

**ENTER THE BABOON**

**Second Part**

(In Kim's father Space Lab, at night, Kim and Ron meets a new, strange guy. Who is a monkey having large cheek, a pouch and a short tail , indeed.)

Ron (scared): "It can speak!"

Monkey: "Let me introduce myself. I'm the Baboon, or else known as The lord of all the monkeys living on this small planet called Earth!"

Ron (terrified): "What kind of baboon has a pouch on its stomach like a kangaroo?"

Kim: "So, you have nothing to do with Lord Montey Fisk?"

Baboon: "Please, he is only a mutant man. I'm much more than this."

Kim: "So you know him!"

Ron: "You're not a mutant man, too? So, what are you?"

Baboon (offended): "I'm a mutant monkey! Can't you see it by yourself?"

Kim (ironic): "Yep, it was obvious."

Ron (doesn't understand Kim was ironic): "KP! How could you realize it?'"

Baboon (rolling his eyes): "I suppose you wanna know my story, and how I mutated…"

Kim and Ron: "Not really.."

Baboon (ignoring them): "I lived in a jungle in south Africa. One day some scientists captured me, and they took me to a biological lab in USA, where they did some radioactive experiments on me. First they planted some Kangaroo DNA in my blood..

Ron: "That explains the pouch.."

Baboon: "Then, after an explosion in the laboratory, I could escape. Before leaving, a scientists bit me, right before dying beacuse of the radioactive waves. Since than, I have acquired human intelligence. These makes me the most intelligent monkey of the world!"

Kim (sceptical): "So, you're a marsupial monkey bitten by a radioactive man."

Ron: "Stan Lee would shiver of disgust after listening at your story!"

Baboon (irritated): "You should respect me. I'm much more clever than any human being on this planet!"

Ron: "2 + 2?"

(Baboon takes a calculator out of his pouche, and he ckecks on it. Then he throws it away.)

Baboon: "4!"

Ron (amazed, talking to Kim): "He really is clever!"

Kim: "Ok, Baboon, so you're the one who stole the monkey-idol from Mrs Walker's museum?"

Baboon: "Babingo!... did you get the pun? Baboon – Ba-bingo…"

(Ron and Kim stares at the Baboon with no expression on their face)

Kim (serious again): "Give back the idol to the museum, and we'll let you go."

Ron: "Sure, we could forgive you, this time. You already have a lot of problems."

Baboon (laughing hysterically): "You, let ME go? What makes you think that I'll let YOU go?"

( a lot of monkeys appears from nowhere, right behind the Baboon)

Ron: "Ninja monkeys again? When will this atrocities end? WHEEEEN?"

Baboon: "These are not ninja monkeys: they're special monkeys that underwent some radioactive experiments just like me!"

Kim: "Let them come. I'm ready"

(After a Baboon's gesture, all the monkeys attack Kim and Ron in the same moment. KP evades all of them with very agile moves, but the monkeys are very agile, too, and they counterattack. One of them even manages to hit Kim. Ron does his best, trying to avoid them, but they seem very fast)

Kim (standing up after being hit): "They're even stronger than Monkey Fist's ninja monkeys!"

(In that moment, a noise breaks into the room. It's Frederick's spaceship coming down to earth. Ron looks at the window)

Ron (after avoiding a monkey): "Kim!"

(Kim looks at the window, too, and she sees Frederick's spaceship in the sky. The Baboon sees it, too, and runs out of the room.)

Kim: "Ron, take these monkeys busy, while I run after the .."

(A monkey hits Ron on the back)

Ron (holding on): "Argh! Go and cartch him, KP! I'll take care of them!"

(Kim is undecided. Then, she finally runs to help Ron out. She kicks the monkeys away from him)

Kim: "Don't worry, honey, I'm with you now!"

Ron: "KP, shouldn't you prevent the Baboon from kidnapping Frederick?"

Kim: "And leaving you alone? Never!"

Ron: "What's going on with you, Kim? Don't worry about me, I'll get off it! But you have to save Frederick!"

(Kim finally realises it. She has to do the right thing to do. She nods, then she runs after the Baboom. Rufus gets out of Ron's pocket, and But when she gets outside, to the landing platform, she sees a few scientists lying on the ground, and the Baboon… holding Frederick. She hurries to save him, but Baboon takes a gun out of his pouch and shoots at her. She's suddenly paralysed)

Baboon (laughing): "Do you like my.."

Kim: "Let me guess: your paralyzant ray?"

Baboon (disappointed): "……Yes…"

Ron (suddenly arrived): "Man, you guy need to get deeper!"

Kim: "Ron!"

Baboon: "Who asked for your opinion?"

(Baboon's going to shoot at Ron with his paralyzant ray, but Frederick hits him with a kick, and the Baboon doesn't hit the target)

Frederick (talking thanks to his speaking mini-pc): "_Ron Friend. You not hurt him"_

(Ron, moved by Frederick's words, runs at his max speed and kicks the Baboon on his face. Because of the blow, the Baboon lets Frederick's hand go, and the little space monkey flees behind Ron who unarms the Baboon kicking away his paralyzant gun. Then, with a final kick, the Baboon is sent to the ground unconscious)

Ron and Rufus: "Boo-yah!"

Frederick: "_Thank you Ron"_

Ron: "Never mind, buddy!"

Kim: "You were great, Ron!"

Ron: "I think I'm gradually overtaking my fear of the monkeys!"

Kim: "By the way, where are all that fighting monkeys..?"

Ron: "Playing in that room with the Baboon's calculator."

Kim: "Ron… I know I was strange lately… It was just… I wanted to show you I'm really your girlfriend…"

Ron (puzzled): "Wasn't it obvious? Of course you're my girlfriend – or something like that!"

Kim: "Seen? Why do you always say "or something like that"?"

Ron: "Because we don't usually do the things that normal couples do! I mean.. saving the world.. fighting super-villains.."

Kim (hesitant): "Don't… you like it?"

Ron: "Man, I adore it! That is.. because I can be with you. We are not a normal couple, that's true… We're better!

(Kim smiles and nods, then the kimunicator starts beeping. Ron answers instead of Kim, who is still paralysed.)

Ron: "Hei, Wade"

Wade: "Ron, I have some news.. I discovered that Monkey Fist is still in jail! He can't have stolen the statue…. Ron? Where's Kim? Is she alright? Am I late?"

Ron: "A bit… About KP, well, she's paralysed, but she's fine."

Wade: "Paralysed? Another paralyzant ray?"

Ron: "Yep"

Wade: "Global Justice will soon come to help her out. Did you find the thief?"

(Next morning, to middleton high. Kim still has some difficulties to move normally, so Ron sustains her while she walks. Monique is with them)

Monique: "You're right. You two are great as you are! I almost forgot Bonnie is always wrong."

Kim: "Don't worry about it, Monique."

Ron: "So, I suggest to celebrate at Bueno Nacho!"

Monique: "And after that, why don't we all go to the Cinema to see "The love story of a waitress in love?""

Ron and Kim together: "That soppy movie?"

(They all laugh, as they keep on walking and the screen fades out)

**THE END**


	6. A smoking for Ron Part 1

Guys, before posting my new story, I have something i want to tell you: Kim Possible's show is gonna be cancelled. Actually, I don't know if in America it has already been cancelled, but here in Italy it is going to. Now, if you want the show to continue (and I know you want, otherwise you won't be reading and/or writing in this section of Fanfiction,net ) here's a link that will come handy to you. It's from RonStoppable site, and in that page you will find all the informations you need to help us saving KP. We must cooperate, and do all we can, if we want Kim Possible to be again on Disney Channel, with new episodes.

She saved the world so many times. Now, she needs us to save her!

(I REALLY love the drama!)

**Here's the Link (write "."instead of ","): www,ronstoppable,net/savekp,htm (hope you'll go and help)**

Now the story

**A SMOKING FOR RON**

**Sumarry**

Searching for a new dress for the dance-school party, Ron becomes the owner of a strange black smoking. Moreover, Sen-sei sends Yaori to help Ron and Kim in saving the world, in order to improve her ninja art, and to "know the world".

**Part One**

(This story starts in a little garden of a japanese villa near Tokyo, where it's up a conversation between two people we already know…)

Yaori (stooping): "Sen-sei, you asked for me?"

Sen-sei: "Yes, Yaori-san. I have to talk to you about a very important thing"

Yaori: "Tell me, Sen-sei"

Sen-sei: "Flowers need to be where the sun can irradiate them with its light. Yaori, I think your knowledge of the mystical ninja art is almost perfect. I taught you all I know, and now you're as expert as me.."

Yaori (hesitant): "That's not true, Sen-sei.."

Sen-sei: "It is. You'll be my descendent as a teacher of the secret ninja art, when I'll be gone. But you still miss something"

Yaori: "What, master?"

Sen-sei: "You have to know the world. You will never be a perfect ninja master, until you'll see all the faces that this world where we live can have. Do you remember about Stoppable-san?"

Yaori (blushing): "I do"

Sen-sei: "I thought he coul take you with him in one of his travel around the world with his friend, Kim Possible. This could be a good chance for you to know the world"

Yaori: "I… don't know… I should ask him.. But I don't want to go so far from you!"

Sen-sei: "The sun is very far from us. But still it can see all the things we do, and protect us from the dark."

Yaori (sad, but persuaded): "Master… It will be my honour to join Stoppable-san.. But… Do you really think I could know the world, traveling with him?"

(Suddenly we move to Middleton High, in a class. It is afternoon, and only one guy and a "teacher" are in that class: Ron and Kim. Kim has a "militar stick" in her hand, and she uses it to point a location on the world map attached on the wall)

Kim: "What's the name of this nation?"

Ron: "You mean… that banana-similar peninsula?"

Kim: "Actually, it is a boot-similar peninsula. It is in Europe."

Ron: " I know! I know! Its… ahhn.. It… Ita…"

Kim: "Come on, Ron.. you're almost there…"

Ron: "Itaca!"

Kim: "That's Italy!"

Ron: "Damn! I never remember the last two words!"

Kim (dejected): "Ron, it was easy! How do you think to pass the geography text, if you don't even know Italy?"

Ron: "Aww, I know only the places whe've been to. And we have never been to Italy!"

Kim: "I'm so sorry. Maybe I shall call Drakken and tell him to try to conquer Italy, next time!"

Ron (hopeful): "Would you do that for me?"

(Kim looks at him with a killer look)

Ron: "Hey, Hey, don't look at me like THAT. I was joking"

Kim: "Ron…"

Ron: "I know, I know, I should concentrate.Ok, ok, ok, NOW I AM. Look, point another location. I'm ready"

Kim (dejected and pointing another nation): "What's the name of THIS island..?"

Ron: "I know. I know. Don't tell me. That's Magacacar!"

Kim (defeated): "Madagascar"

Ron: "Why couldn't they call it just "island on right side of Africa"?"

Kim: "Never mind. Forget about that geography text. You have no hope to pass it"

Ron: "But.. I NEED to pass it…"

(Kimunicator beeps. Kim answers)

Kim: "Go, wade"

Wade: "Drakken has been seen in Milan. That's the first time he goes to Italy. Maybe he's up to something. An airplane is waiting for you outside the school"

Kim: "I'm on my way. Ron, seems like we're going to Italy for the first time."

(In Milan. Drakken and Shego walk on a street)

Shego: "Why did we come here?"

Drakken (mysterious): "I wanted to take a gift for you"

Shego (perplexed): "You? A gift for me? What are you up to, Dr D?"

Drakken (pretending to be hurt): "Shego, Shego, Shego.. you should trust me more!"

Shego (intimidating): "Stop this right now! What's your big idea, this time?"

Drakken (scared): "Ok, ok, I'll tell you!"

Shego: "Fine. So?"

Drakken: "We are here to steal a special suit for you"

Shego: "A special suit for me?"

Drakken: "Actually, I was thinking about it since the first time I saw Kim Possible with that new battle suit of her."

Shego: "So, why stealing it? Can't you just invent it?"

Drakken: "I tried. But it's more difficult than it seems. Now, let me explain you why we are right here, in Milan. Do you know Tommaso Beretta?"

Shego: "He's an italian militar scientist. So what?"

Drakken: " He invented a suit which is twice stronger than Kim Possible's one. I know it's only a prototype, so far. But that's enough to me. I'll be able to improve it."

Shego: "So, there's only one kind of this suit in all the world?"

Drakken: "Yes, Shego. And it's the most powerful suit ever built!"

Shego (sneering): "Sounds like Kimmie is gonna be hurt, in our next fight…"

(Night. Inside a room which looks like a lab with many showcases in it, like in a jewelry. Shego and Drakken sneaks in, using a little cyborg bug which emits radio frequencies able to disturb the alarm system of the room.)

Drakken: "Ah! Bugs! I adore them!"

Shego: "So, we're in. Where's this suit you talked me about?"

Drakken: "How could I know? Let's look for it!"

Shego: "I can see a lot of suit in here! Do you at least know HOW is it? Its colour? Its form?"

Drakken: "I don't care about useless details!"

Shego: "…"

Drakken: "But I know it's called "Tommasuit""

Shego (disappointed): "Tommasuit? Really? I'll change its name as soon as I find it"

Drakken: "Here it is! Look at this showcase!"

(At that moment, a window is broken and Kim and Ron enter from it in the room)

Drakken: "Kim Possible?"

Ron: "Come on, I know you remember my name!"

Drakken (stubborn): "No, I don't"

Shego: "I'll take care of her"

Kim: "Come!"

(Shego and Kim start fighting, and after a few moves, it's evident that Kim is stronger. Meanwhile, Ron and Drakken start arguing..)

Ron: "What are you doing here in Itaca?"

Drakken: "You won't succeed in confusing me with your delirious speech! I won't tell your name anymore!"

Ron: "Oh, come on! You always call Kim with her complete name!"

(Suddenly, Shego is hurled by Kim on Drakken. Because of the impact, Drakken falls on the showcase, crashing it. Two dresses fall on the ground from the broken showcase. They are a black smoking and a blue suit. Drakken takes the blue suit)

Drakken: "Shego! I got it! I got the Tommasuit! Now we can leave!"

Kim: "You won't go anywhere!"

Shego (standing up again): "You bet?"

(Shego boosts a green flame on the ceiling right above Kim, opening an hole in it. Fragments of the ceiling fall on Kim, but she is quick enough to avoit them. Anyway, while she is busy trying not to be crushed, Shego and Drakken flees away.)

Kim (angry): "Oh no! They escaped!"

Ron (screaming to be heard by the two villains): "That's not over yet, Shego!"

Kim: "Shego?"

Ron: "Drakken doesn't want to say my name, so from now on I won't say his name anymore!"

Kim: "Come on, Ron, let's go."

Ron: "I'm coming"

(Ron looks around, and sees a dress on the ground. It's a smoking.)

Ron: "Hey, Buddy, do you like this smoking? I could dress it in the dance-school party of next week!"

Rufus: "Yeah!"

Ron: "So, I'll take it. They won't miss a normal smoking."

(Kim and Ron leave, and we move to Drakken's new hideout, a few days later.)

Drakken: "Wrong, wrong, wrong!"

Shego: "What's the matter, Dr D?"

Drakken: "This blue suit we stole from Italy is not the Tommasuit! It's a normal suit!"

Shego: "Didn't you take it from the showcase with the tally reading "Tommasuit"?"

Drakken: "Of course!... Actually I took it from the ground, but it felt right from that showcase, after it was crashed… OH NO!"

Shego: "What? What did you mistake this time?"

Drakken: "I took the wrong dress! The Tommasuit was that black smoking that was on the ground close to this useless suit!"

Shego: "You mean the Tommasuit is still in the lab and you took the wrong suit?"

Drakken: "Yes. Shego.. why do you look at me like that? Shego… put down that gun.. Sheeegooo!"

(We are at Kim's place. It's night. Ron and Kim are watching the tv, dearly sat close to each other.)

Kim: "There's nothing interesting on TV, today.."

Ron: "Are you joking? In about five minutes a documentary about naked mole rats will start!

Rufus: "Mee!"

Kim: "Shouldn't you prepare yourself for the geography text?"

Ron: "Awww, I still have twenty days to prepare for it."

Kim (rolling her eyes): "So, why don't we go to buy some new dresses for the dance-school party?"

Ron: "A-ah, but I and Rufus have already found a new dress for me!"

Kim: "Really? When? Show it to me!"

(Ron takes a black smoking out of his bag)

Ron: "Here it is! Do you like it?"

Kim (perplexed): "Well, it's very refined. So, it's not like you! Try it!"

(Ron dresses it, and Kim smiles)

Kim: "You're great with it."

Ron: "My name is Stoppable. Ron Stoppable."

Kim: "Ok, ok, you look like James Bond. Now, undress it, it could crumple."

Ron: "What's my name?"

Kim (rolling her eyes): "Stoppable. Ron Stoppable"

Ron (proud): "Fine!"

(In that moment, Kim's mom arrives bringing two snacks and two water glasses, then she trips over a carpet. But when she's going to fall, Ron quickly saves her, and then catches the water glasses which were falling on the ground. Kim and Mrs Possible look at him amazed. Ron is as amazed as them.)

Mrs P: "What a reflex!"

Kim: "Ron… How…"

Ron: "I… I don't know, KP… It was… spontaneous.."

(After saying "hi" both to Kim and Mrs Possible (and after eating) Ron leave.)

Mrs P: "Nice dress, he had… Is he trying to be perfect for you for the dance party?"

Kim: "I.. Think so.."

(Ron is walking on the street, going to his house. He's still dressing the smoking, and he senses someone is following him. So, when that someone put his hand on Ron's shoulder, he quickly grabs it and, thanks to a Ron's judo move, that someone is on the ground. That someone is Yaori.)

Ron (shocked): "Yaori?"

Yaori (hurt,on the ground): "Ouch.. Stoppable-san, is that the american style to say "hi"?"

Ron (helping Yaori to stand up): "I.. don't think that move was american.. Actually, I don't know what that move was.. I… Just didn't know it was you.."

Yaori: "You've improved, Stoppable-san. I couldn't surprise you, even if I'm a master of the secret ninja art. Now I see why Sen-sei decided to send me here.."

Ron: "Send you here..?"

Yaori (embarrassed): "I'll explain you later. Do you mind if I sleep at your place, for tonight? I have no other places.."

Ron: "Not at all, Yaori. Follow me."

(They go together to Ron's house.)

End of Part One


	7. A smoking for Ron Part 2

**A SMOKING FOR RON**

**Second Part**

(Ron's bedroom, Yaori and Ron are sat on Ron's bed, talking. It's night)

Yaori: "… so Sen-sei told me to accompany you and Possible-san in your missions.."

Ron: "I.. I just don't get it. If Sen-sei can't teach you anything anymore, what could I teach YOU!"

Yaori: "I don't know. He didn't explain me"

Ron: "Ahw, I know, I bet he just gave you some gardening tip. So… are you gonna stay here in middleton for a long time?"

Yaori: "Don't know it, neither."

Ron: "So, what exactly do you know?"

Yaori: "I have to help you in your missions all over the world. Sen-sei told me that this experience could maturate me."

Ron: "Nice. Fine. I think KP won't have any problem about this"

Yaori: "So… Hem… it's time to sleep, isn't it..?"

Ron: "But it's half past ten still… oh yeah, you're used to wake up at four.. Well.. You can sleep in my bed.. I'll go downstairs…"

Yaori (embarrassed): "Thank you, Stoppable-san.. It's only for tonight.."

Ron (going out of the room): "Never mind, really. 'Night Yaori"

(Next day, Ron and Yaori are in front of Kim's house, and Ron knocks on the door. Kim comes out, and… when she sees Yaori, her face turns white.)

Ron: "Hi, KP!"

Yaori: "Good morning, Possible-san"

Kim: "Ya.. Yaori… What are you doing here?"

(We move to Middleton high. Ron and Kim are talking in the corridor, and Yaori is not there.)

Ron (worried): "She… she had no other place to go! I hope it's not a problem for you.."

Kim (smiling): "Not really! Don't worry Ron.."

Ron: "So, can she join us in saving the world for a brief time..?"

Kim: "Of course! Three is better than two!"

Ron (relaxed): "Great, KP! I thought you would have been jealous! You're really mature!"

(Kim smiles and Ron leaves. As soon as he's gone, she kicks the locker violently.

It opens, and Wade appears on the screen.)

Wade: "Whoa! What was that noise?"

Kim: "A breaking heart"

Wade: "What?"

Kim: "Forget it. What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade: "It seems that Drakken didn't steal the tommasuit! He took the wrong suit! But I checked Beretta's lab, and I couldn't find the real tommasuit there, neither. It seems disappeared!"

Kim: "So..?"

Wade (blinking): "I just wanted to tell you. We have not to worry for Drakken. So, I guess you will enjoy tonight's party with Ron"

Kim: ".. If he won't bring Yaori with him…"

Wade: "Yaori?"

Kim: "Wade, would you do a favour to me?"

Wade: "Sure. What is it?"

Kim: "Could you spy on Ron, until Yaori leaves?"

Wade (shocked): "Being your boyfriend must be very tough!"

Kim (smiling): "I was kidding!"

Wade (ragging): "I'm not so sure about it!"

Kim: "Thank you for the news, Wade. Keep an eye on Drakken, please."

Wade: "Sure thing"

(Kim closes her locker, and leaves. Then, in Drakken's hideout, Drakken and Shego are talking)

Drakken: "If the suit I took in the lab is not the Tommasuit, and the Tommasuit is not even in that lab anymore.. Where could it be?"

Shego: "Don't care"

Drakken: "You should care, Shego, 'cause I'm doing all this only to give you a more powerful suit!... Wait a second… We already know the Tommasuit looks like a black smoking."

Shego: "So?"

Drakken: "And only Kim Possible and her sidekick were in that lab with us, that night!"

Shego: "Do you think Kimmie could have taken the smoking?"

Drakken: "Don't be fool, Shego. Only men dress smokings!"

Shego (perplexed): "What do you mean by that?"

Drakken: "Kim Possible didn't take the smoking. Her sidekick did!"

(It's night. In his bedroom, Ron is in front of the mirror, dressing his new smoking (helped by Rufus), and Yaori is watching.)

Ron: "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Yaori: "I'm not a student of your school"

Ron: "It doesn't care"

Yaori: "And I have no escort"

Ron: "You can come with me and Kim!"

Yaori (smiling): "This would make her angry, Stoppable-san."

Ron: "Nooooooo! She's very mature! She's not jealous at all!"

(In Kim's place, she and Monique are talking at the telephone)

Monique: "You're jealous"

Kim: "I'm not! Well.. maybe a bit.."

Monique: "Come on, Kim, you have to face the true: you're jealous!"

Kim (defeated): "I am."

Monique: "But you have no reason to feel jealous! Ron is in love with you!"

Kim: "But Yaori likes him, and.."

Monique: "No "and"! Be mature, girl, you have nothing to be afraid of!"

Kim: "I know! So why am I feeling jealous?"

Monique: "You'll see you'll have a great time with him, tonight. And you'll forget about everything."

Kim: "Thanks, Monique. Who'll be your date for tonight?"

Monique (hesitating): "Brik"

Kim: "Brik Flagg? Really? What about Bonnie?"

Monique: "She left him after that famous prom.."

Kim: "So good luck! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Monique: "I was the first one who wasn't sure about it.."

(At Kim's place, the doorbell rings)

Kim: "It must be Ron. See yah to the party!"

Monique: "Meet you there!"

(Kim quickly go to open the door, and beyond it she sees Ron and… Yaori. She dresses a very pretty red dress, and she's very pretty as weel)

Kim: "Ron! Yaori?"

Ron: "I invited her to come with us! Hope you don't mind.."

Kim (disappointed): "Not at all…"

Ron: "Well then! I'll go in to say "hi" to your parents!"

(Ron enters, and Kim and Yaori wait for him outside.)

Yaori: "He almost forced me to come… He didn't want me to get bored while you two were at the party…"

Kim: "Never mind, Yaori. I'm pleased you're coming, too."

Yaori: "I just wanted you to know that I still like Stoppable-san, but I will never interfere in your relationship…"

Kim (surprised): "Oh… thank you for your sincerity… I trust you, Yaori, and I trust Ron, so don't worry about it!"

(Ron finally comes out.)

Ron: "Boo-yah! This time your father didn't menace me, KP!"

Rufus: "Boo-yah!"

(Kim rolles her eyes, and Yaori laughs. Then they all go to Middleton High.

In the gym, a lot of students and not students are dancing or talking, while the room is enlightened by some disco-lights. Monique is dancing with Brik, and when they enter, Ron immediately notices it.)

Ron: "KP, look, Monique is dancing with Brik!"

Kim: "And you'll dance with me, or I'll cut your legs!"

(Ron looks at her very terrified. But then Kim laughs)

Kim (still laughing): "But first, why don't you start dancing with Yaori? I'm going to talk to Monique!"

Ron (relaxed): "Come, Yaori. Have a dance with the Ron-dancer!"

Yaori (laughing): "Yes"

(Monique and Brik stop dancing, 'cause Brik is more interested in the buffet. So Kim quickly reaches her friend)

Kim: "How's the first time dating Brik Flagg?"

Monique: "He dances like a… brick. But he's very cute!"

Kim: "You got a point"

Monique: "And why is Ron dancing with Yaori… while you are here?"

Kim: "I told him to do it. Yaori hasn't a date, and I didn't want her to feel embarrassed tonight!"

Monique: "That's how it's done, girl!"

Kim: "But of course, next dance is mine"

Monique (amazed): "Hey, Ron is dancing great!"

Kim: "Are you joking?"

(Kim looks at Ron, and she sees Monique was right: he's dancing really great, and Yaori is, too. Everyone is looking at them)

Brik: "Hey, Stoppable totally rocks!"

Kim (amazed): "It seems so…"

Brik: "But that girl is great, too! I never saw her before at school…"

Monique: "She's japanese, Brik."

Brik: "And what is she doing here?"

(While Brik and Monique talk, Kim gets closer to Ron and Yaori, and Yaori, smiling, quickly let her dance with Ron.)

Kim (starts dancing): "I didn't know you could dance like this!"

Ron (really surprised): "Me neither!"

Kim: "Are you fooling me? You're moving great!"

(Kim seems to be a better dancer than Yaori, and now really everyone is looking at the couple Stoppable-Possible, amazed. They twirl and jump following the rhythm, and Brik starts clapping his hands to them. But inside the room there are two others guys. One of them looks all blu, and the other looks green.)

Drakken: "Thanks to my student-camouflages, we are unnoticed. But now we have to find Possible's sidekick!"

Shego: "Your camouflage pinchs. I can't stand it anymore!"

Drakken: "I found them! They're dancing… whoo, they're amazing!"

Shego: "Where are day?"

Drakken: "Over there, look.."

(Shego takes her camouflage off, and goes straight to Kim and Ron, shooting green flames.)

Drakken: "Shego, stop!"

Ron: "Watch out, KP!"

(Ron is faster than Kim, and hugging her he manages to avoid Shego's flames. All the students who were dancing now start to run away and scream. Monique is worried and doesn't run away, while Yaori runs to help Kim and Ron against Shego.)

Shego (talking to Ron): "Nice move, you greenhorn!"

Ron: "The only green thing I see, is you!"

Rufus: "Yeah"

Shego: "Prepare yourself!"

Ron (a bit scared): "Me? Wouldn't you prefer to fight against Kim?"

(Kim and Yaori quickly step between Shego and Ron)

Shego (looking perplexed at Yaori): "Who is this new girl?"

Ron: "I'm Yaori, a master of ninja mystical art! I won't let you hurt Stoppable-san!"

Shego (laughs): "You two, protecting him? Didn't you already realize that now he's stronger than the both of you?"

Kim (perplexed): "Eh?"

Drakken (reaching Shego): "Shego! I told you not to show yourself up! You can't win against…"

Shego: "Don't worry, I can handle this. Kimmie is not even wearing her battle suit!"

(Kim realizes Shego's right, but she doesn't move. Ron is very puzzled about all this story)

Ron: "What are YOU guys doing at a school dance party? You're too old for this kind of things!"

Kim: "Ron, I don't think they came to join the party.."

Shego: "We want your smoking!"

Ron (proud): "Yeah, it's very beautiful… But I don't think it's of Drakken's size!"

Drakken: "Hey!"

Shego: "So you really know nothing? Well, it doesn't matter! Give me that smoking!"

Ron: "Oh, man, can't you just go and buy another one similar to mine?"

(Shego ignores Ron, and attacks Kim and Yaori. Kim evades a punch, and jumps away. Yaori blocks a kick, and tries to counterattack, but Shego is faster and shoots a green flame which hits Yaori on her face.)

Yaori: "Ouch!"

Ron: "Maybe we had to tell you that she has that strange power.."

(With Kim and Yaori out of her away, Shego sprints straight to Ron. Rufus, very scared, hides in Ron's pocket, but the boy doesn't move)

Kim (screaming): "Ron, run!"

Ron (terrified): "I can't! I'm paralyzed!"

(Shego's hands start to blow, while she keep on running)

Shego: "This time it's between me and you, you sidekick!"

**End of the second part**


	8. A smoking for Ron Part 3 and Final

**A SMOKING FOR RON**

**Third Part**

Shego: "This time is between me and you, you sidekick!"

Ron (offended): "You're a sidekick, too!"

(Shego shoots a green bolt while she's still running. Ron jumps, and kicks the bolt away. Shego is surprised, but she doesn't stop her running and finally reachs the boy, who was waiting for her without moving. She tryes to hit him with a quick punch, but he evades it. Then she tries with a kick, and with another green bolt, but Ron is just too fast for her. She can't even touch him.)

Kim (looking amazed): "Ro.. Ron?"

Yaori (impressed): "She has no chance against him!"

(Shego gets really angry. After two or three other attempts to hit him, she stops, almost exhausted.)

Shego (panting): "You're faster than Kim! But you can't be even stronger!"

Ron (unsure): "I don't know. Shall I try?"

(Ron punches Shego. Ans she is hit so violently, that she is slammed to a wall, making a crack in it. Kim is dumb. But Drakken is enthusiastic.)

Drakken: "Yes! That's the power that I expected to see!"

Shego (aching): "I.. I can't defeat him. Dr D, call it."

Kim: ""it" what?"

(With a great noise, a wall is destroyed, and a giant robot comes in from it. It's a robot similar to a turtle, but it's all black. It has two arms, that quickly catch both Kim and Yaori.)

Kim: "Hey!"

Yaori: "Let me go!"

Drakken (satisfied): "Ah! Got yah!"

(Shego stands up, still a bit aching, and as Ron sees Kim and Yaori in danger, he starts running toward the robot.)

Drakken: "Stop right there, Stoppable, or the Robo-turtle will crash the girls! You could manage to save one of them, but the other would die!"

Ron: "You remembered my name!"

Kim: "Ron, it's not the moment for this!"

Ron: "Oh, right, KP! Let them go, Drakken!

Drakken: "I will… but I want your smoking!"

Ron (disappointed): "Drakken, I swear I'll buy you a smoking better than this one, but stop all this madness!"

Drakken: "No, I want YOURS!"

Ron: "But why are you so obsessed by it? Ok, ok, I'll give it to you!"

(In that moment Kim remembers what Wade told her about the Tommasuit, and finally realizes why Drakken wants Ron's smoking. )

Kim: "No! Ron, don't give him your smoking! That's the tommasuit!"

Ron: "The tommasuit?"

Drakken: "Ah! But that's too late, Kim Possible. He has to give it to me, 'cause otherwise I'll crash you two!"

(Kim and Yaori desperately try to free themselves from the strong catching of the robot, but it's useless. And, time after time, it begins to grind them. The pain is so hard, that they both scream.)

Ron (worried): "Kim! Yaori!"

Drakken (laughing): "As you can see, you have no choice. Give me that smoking."

Kim: "No! Ron, don't do it!"

(Ron is a bit hesitating, but then he gives up. He gives the smoking to Shego, now wearing only a very thin white shirt and his black trousers. Shego laughs, and than she kicks Ron, who is smashed toward a wall, just as Shego a while ago. Drakken lauhgs, too, and Ron understands that he doesn't want to let Kim and Yaori go. Still aching, the boy slowly stands up..)

Ron: "Now free the girls, Drakken!"

Drakken: "Are you kidding? Finally I have Kim Possible, and I should let her go? No way!"

Ron: "As I thought. But this time, you're the fooled one."

Drakken (puzzled): "What are you talking about?"

(Ron jumps and kicks Shego on her face. Shego falls on the ground unconscious with only one hit. After that, Ron goes forward to Drakken, with a very angry look.)

Drakken (shocked): "How could you defeat Shego? You gave me the smoking!"

Yaori: "Go, Ron!"

Ron: "Correction. I gave you the jacket… but I'm still wearing the black trousers."

Drakken (scared): "Don't move! Or Robo-turtle will kill your girls!"

Ron: "Sorry, but this time you won't fool me."

(Drakken now knows he is risking to be defeated by Ron, so he orders to his robo-turtle to throw Kim and Yaori away, in different directions, in order to divert Ron's attention and to escape with his robot. But Ron doesn't go to help them: he runs toward the robo-turtle, and kicks it. His kick perforates it, and after a while, the robot explodes. Meanwhile, Kim and Yaori manage to touch down without being hurt. Ron perfectly knew they were both able to do it. That's why he didn't try to help them. But after the explosion, the entire building starts to burn. Kim, Ron, Yaori and Rufus quickly run away.)

Kim (running): "Where are Drakken and Shego?"

Ron (running): "Don't know!"

(Kim reverse her run, and reenters in the gym, now on fire. Ron and Yaori look at he flames, very worried. Kim finally comes out, bringing a person with her: Monique.)

Ron: "Monique? You were inside?"

Kim: "I couldn't find Drakken and Shego. They escaped… again.."

(After about one hour, firemen arrive and break the fire. Outside the school, all the students (except Bonnie) and teachers are praising Kim, Ron and Yaori.)

Kim (explaining to everyone): "This time, the real hero is Ron"

Ron: "No big, really, I always fought against turtles, since I was 6. I shall admit they always won, but today I'm the winner!"

(All the present people start to cheer. Ron's trousers fall down, but he's quick enough to grab them. Kim kisses him, and Yaori seems a bit embarrassed, or maybe sad, but she doesn't do anything.)

Ron: "Boo-yaaah!"

(In another place, we can see Shego and Drakken slowly walking away, in a dark lane. But Drakken has a smile on his face… and a black jacket in his hand.)

**The End**


	9. Mission Beretta Part 1

_Don't worry about the geography test, Pixie. I promise I'll fix it in this episode. Thanks to all of you for reading!_

**MISSION BERETTA**

**Summary**

Beretta, the italian scientist who invented the Tommasuit, asks Kim Possible to take the upper part of his battle suit from Dr Drakken, and alert Ron that the trousers he's wearing can gradually take control of his mind, making him more aggressive. Yaori is still trying to learn the world's soul.

**Part One**

(Ron's place. Ron and Kim are talking, both sat on a sofa. Yaori is taking a shower, and Ron's parents are not home. Ron is still dressing the black trousers.)

Ron: "… so I could do all the things I did thanks to the smoking I was wearing? The dance, the fights…"

Kim: "Yeah, I'm definitely sure about it."

Ron: "Man, these trousers are amazing!"

Kim: ".. But maybe you should give them back to Beretta…"

Ron: "What? Are you kidding? These trousers can help me helping you helping the world!"

Kim: "But Wade said this Tommasuit is still a prototype…! It could be dangerous.."

Ron (a bit more careful): "How much dangerous?"

Kim: "Don't know. Wade didn't know it, neither. But it's much safer if you stop wearing that!"

Ron: "But Kim, did you see me? I was stronger than Shego, I think I was even stronger than you!"

Kim (smiling): "Well, now you're going too far.."

Ron: "I know why you want me to give back the Tommasuit! You're jealous of my new power! You can't stand that now I'm stronger than you!"

Kim: "Ron, actually I don't really think you're stronger than me…"

(Without hesitating, Ron attacks Kim, who was totally unprepared. After receiving a kick on her stomach, Kim is knocked down on the ground, and she can't almost breath anymore. Ron is suddenly back to earth, and as he sees Kim on the ground, he gets very worried)

Ron: "KP! Oh, man, what did I do? Kim, are you alright?"

Kim (smiling and pretending not to be hurt): "Did you think it was enough to hurt me?"

(Ron helps her to stand up, then he lets her lie on the sofa, while he kneels by her side, holding her hand.)

Ron: "I… I was…"

Kim (trying to stand up): "It's okay, Ron, really! I'm fine!"

Ron: "Don't move, I'm going to take a glass of water!"

(As Ron goes away, Kim looks at him very intensely. At that moment, the kimunicator beeps. Kim answers to it.)

Kim: "Go Wade!"

Wade: "Yo, Kim! Did you find the upper part of the Tommasuit?"

Kim: "You mean the black jacket? Drakken escaped with it."

Wade: "That's bad!"

Kim: "How bad?"

Wade: ""The world is in danger" bad!"

Kim: "Wasn't it only a prototype?"

Wade: "Sure, but Drakken will be certainly able to upgrade it. So, he could power up Shego.. Or he could power up himself, too! You have to find him before he can do it, or next time you'll meet, you'll have really a bad time."

Kim: "Any idea of where he could be?"

Wade: "Give me half an hour"

(Wade is gone, and Ron comes back with a glass of water. Kim drinks it, and then she relaxes on the sofa.)

Kim (has an idea): "You know, Ron, MAYBE you're really stronger than me, wearing those trousers."

Ron: "Don't wanna talk about it anymore!"

Kim: "No, listen… what about you training me?"

Ron: "Training you?"

Rufus: "Uh?"

Kim: "Sure! We could fight each other.. This could be with no doubt a good training to me!"

Ron: "But I was going to kill you, a while ago!"

Kim: "Oh, come on! I was only unprepared. I don't think you are SO strong. Actually, I'm still not sure you are stronger than me. But we could try."

Ron: "Are you challenging your boyfriend?"

Kim (blinking): "Or something like that!"

(In a gym. Kim and Ron are both ready to fight. Ron is wearing only the black trousers, while Kim is wearing her white and blue battle suit. Yaori is between them, and she's going to be the referee. Rufus is on the ground, next to Yaori.)

Yaori: "Ok, are you ready?"

Ron: "Totally"

Kim: "Sure"

Yaori: "Go!"

(Kim starts attacking Ron, but he can blocks all her attacks only by using his legs. Then finally Ron tries to kick Kim. She's fast enough to evade him, and to jump right behind him. Without turning his body, Ron hits Kim with the other leg in her stomach. She manages to absorb the hit, but she's not ready for Ron's next attack, which finds her totally defenceless. She is slammed away, but still in the air she shots her rope from her right hand, that grapples on the ceiling. Then, still grabbing the rope, she swings and hits Ron on his face. She leaves the rope, and they're both on the ground. Yaori is looking at them, a bit amazed, a bit scared)

Yaori: "They seem to fight seriously! This doesn't look like a training!"

(Indeed, Kim and Ron are both giving their best. After about 10 minutes, Kim kneels from exhaustion. Ron is panting, too, but he can still stand on his feet.)

Ron (panting): "I'd like to collapse and rest, but I can't!"

Kim (panting, too): "I surrender, Ron.."

Ron: "It's not because of that! My legs don't respond to me anymore!"

Kim: "What?"

(Ron keeps on walking toward Kim, and he tries to kick her, but she avoid him rolling away.)

Ron: "Whoaaaaaa! I can't stop!"

Kim: "Take off the trousers!"

(Always keeping on walking, Ron tries to undress but it is harder than it seems)

Ron: "Oh, man, my trousers always take off themselves spontaneously, but for once that I'm the one who wants it…"

Kim: "Hurry, Ron!"

(Ron attacks Kim unremittingly, and she keeps on evading him, but she's really tired now, and it seems she won't be able to stand it anymore. Finally Yaori comes to help, and with only one quick move, makes Ron's trousers falling. Ron collapse on the ground, exhausted.)

Ron: "Whoa… Finally!"

(Kim and Yaori looks at him with their mouths open. Rufus quickly covers his eyes.)

Ron: "Hey, what's the matter?"

Kim: "Ron… You have no underwear…"

Ron (quickly covering himself): "Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

(Rapidly Kim and Yaori give their back to Ron. And then, the kimunicator beeps.)

Kim: "Wade, did you find Drakken?"

Wade: "Nope. But I have been contacted by an italian scientist."

Kim: "Beretta?"

Wade: "Yeah, and he wants to talk with you and… is that naked boy Ron?"

Ron: "Don't look at me!"

Wade: "Well… Anyway I told him you would have reached him in Milan in a few hours."

Kim: "Sure. We're on our way. Please keep on looking for Drakken."

Wade: "You can count on me."

(Milan, Italy. Night. Inside the same lab of the last episode. Kim, Ron and Yaori are talking to Tommaso Beretta, who doesn't look at all like the classical scientist: he is tall, about 30 years old, with black long hair and a piercing on his left eyebrow. He has a short black beard.)

Beretta: "Oh, fantastico! You are Kim Possible, aren't you?"

Kim: "And you are… Tommaso Beretta?"

Beretta: "Please, call me Tommaso Beretta. Where's the Tommasuit you had?"

Ron (indicating his black trousers): "I'm wearing it right now. Seen?"

Beretta: "And where's the jacket?"

Kim: "Unfortunately, they sole it."

Beretta: "They who?"

Yaori: "A villain called Dr Drakken, and his sidekick Shego"

Beretta: "Terribile. It's not a good new."

Ron: "But I think you already knew it! So, you didn't call us only to talk about this, right?"

Beretta: "You're a funny boy. From now on I'll call you "funny boy""

Ron (whispering to Kim): "This guy is not so normal!"

Beretta: "Actually, I called you because… I can tell you where is the missing part of my special suit"

Kim: "Really, Mr Tommaso Beretta? But how?"

Beretta: "Oh, please, call me simply Tommaso Beretta. It has a sensor on it, so I can localize it in any time, using a simple remote control."

Kim: "If you really can do it, why have you waited until now?"

Beretta (laughing): "Ah, ah, ah… Because I lost the remote control."

Ron (losing his patience): "What are you laughing for?"

Beretta (still laughing): "I'm laughing because I found it a few hours ago. Here it is"

(Beretta shows to Kim and company the remote. It's smart and all black)

Ron: "You itacan guys have really a little fantasy about colours."

Beretta (laughing): "Itacan? What do you mean, funny boy?"

Ron: "Stop calling me like that!"

Kim: "Ok, Ron, from now on, I'll talk to Mr Tommaso Beretta, and you'll gently shut up"

Beretta: "Oh please, call me simply Tommaso Beretta"

Kim (trying to calm down): "So…. You want us to go and take back the jacket.."

Beretta: "Si. Yes. But I also wanted to warn you about my special suit's properties. I will allow Funny Boy to wear it, in order to make easier your mission.. But still I have to tell you that my Tommasuit #1 is still a prototype, and for this reason it's extremely dangerous. I'll quickly explain you why, subitissimo: my suit is not just a battle suit, but is a "special suit"… the one wearing that suit is able to do anything, and in an almost perfect way: swimming, dancing, fighting, even doing homeworks. But it doesn't consider the individual's resistance."

Kim: "What do you mean?"

Beretta: "For example, when the wearer is fighting and targets an opponent, the smoking will make him fighting that target until it'll be destroyed, without considering the wearer's will, or his muscle's resistance. In conclusion, the wearer will fight that target until it will be defeated, or until himself will die from exhaustion."

Kim (mumbling): "That's exactly what happened when I and Ron fought…"

Beretta: "But my prototype has also another pessimo default: it gradually takes control of its wearer's mind: it makes him (or she) quite more aggressive"

Kim: "That's why Ron kicked me when we were talking, last time.."

Ron: "Still sorry about that, KP!"

Kim (smiling): "Forget it."

Beretta: "Luckily, in that case all you have to do is to take off the suit.. But I wanted to alert you anyway about the risks of wearing my prototype."

Ron (ironic): "Just in time"

Beretta: "Ah, ah, you're so funny, Funny Boy!"

Ron: "Kim, make him stopping this, or I'll give him a kick right on his forehead!"

Kim: "Well, Mr Tommaso Beretta, if you give us the remote, we'll go as soon as possible to take the jacket."

Beretta: "Ok, here it is. Oh, and please: just call me…."

(The lab is suddenly empty, and Beretta is alone in it.)

Beretta: "… They're already gone. Oh well. Good luck, kids."

(He goes out of the lab, and turns the light off).

**End of Part One**


	10. Mission Beretta Part 2 and Final

**MISSION BERETTA**

**Second Part**

(Now we are with Kim, Ron and Yaori, climbing a mountain. Actually, Kim and Yaori are climbing, while Ron prays with his eyes closed. Rufus prays with him. They are all wearing winterly clothes, because of the cold temperature, but of course Ron is wearing the black trousers.)

Kim: "Mr Beretta's remote point on the top of this mountain…"

Ron: "I'm not gonna looking down! I'm not gonna looking down!"

Yaori: "Hold on, Stoppable-san, we're almost there!"

Ron: "But why don't you fly like Sen-sei, Yaori?"

Yaori: "I can't fly. Only master Sen-sei can."

Ron: "But now you're as expert as he is, aren't you?"

Yaori: "Flying is the only thing I never learnt. Sen-sei told me only who knows the world's soul can fly. And I still don't."

Ron: "oooh, yeah, and that's why Sen-sei sent you here.. to let me teach you the world!"

Kim (kidding): "So, Ron, where's Itaca?"

Ron (offendend): "Kim, I don't know the vile material world, but the metaphysical one! The one made by souls, and hopes, and WHOA!"

Kim: "Whoa?"

Ron: "Look at there! There's a button on this wall!"

Kim: "A button on the wall of a mountain?"

Ron: "I wonder what it's for."

Kim and Yaori: "Don't push it!"

Ron (offended): "Do You really think I'm so stupid to push a button on the wall of a mountain?"

(Ron accidentally pushes it with his right foot. An alarm starts to sound, and Kim and Yaori stares at Ron with the classical "told yah" look.)

Ron: "……….. It wasn't me..! It was the tommasuit!"

(About ten flying robots arrive to attack the intruders. And Kim, Ron and Yaori are the intruders. Still climbing, Kim destroyes one of the robots with her fon-like gun. Another robot is kicked away by Ron, and another is smashed by Yaori.)

Kim: "They're too many!"

Ron: "Maybe for you."

(Ron jumps and, moving his legs like the airscrews of an helicopter, destroyes all the remaining robots. Yaori is amazed, but Kim is hurt in her pride.)

Yaori: "Great move, Stoppable-san!"

Kim: "Yeah, good. But it wasn't necessary."

(After a while, they finally make it to the top of the mountain.)

Kim (looking slyly around): "It seems like noone is waiting for us."

Yaori (hiding): "It's all so quite"

(While they two are hiding on the ground behind a stone, Ron walks whistling in the middle of the path. Kim and Yaori look at each other, than they follow him. They are in front of a building. The sceene moves inside the Building, where Drakken and Shego are talking about their last plan.)

Drakken: "So, after I'll put this jacket into my "SuperSuiteScanner", I'll be perfectly able to modify it and to create a total new battle suit, just for you, Shego!"

Shego: "This would be nice, if it wasn't the fifth time you told me since this morning."

Drakken: "I'm just so proud of my evil invention, which will help me becoming the ruler of the world! Is that a crime?"

Shego: "Of course it is."

Drakken: "….. Actually, you're right. Indeed, that's what makes us two villains. Oh, never mind"

(Drakken puts the black jacket in his scanner, and the machine starts analyzing it. A huge writing appears on a big screen connected to the scanner, and it reads: )

**0.1**

Shego: "0.1?"

Drakken: "It's the analyzed part of the jacket."

Shego: "This scanner is so slow!"

Drakken: "Only at the very beginning. It will soon speed up"

(Drakken and Shego stares at the big screen, waiting for the scanning to be complete. Meanwhile, Ron and company are trying to find a way to enter. Kim is talking to Wade by the Kimunicator)

Kim: "So, can you help us, Wade?"

Wade (tapping on his keyboard): "It's not easy. This time, Drakken's hideout defense system is really hard to be…" (a few other tappings, than Wade smiles proudly) "…completely arrested."

Kim (smiling): "Thank you! You're great!"

(Kim turns the kimunicator off)

Kim: "Ok, guys, we can enter safely. Here's the plan…"

(Inside. Drakken and Shego are still staring at the screen. It reads: )

**0.1**

(Outside. Kim has just finished to explain her plan)

Kim: "Ok. Are you ready?"

Yaori: "Yes"

Ron: "I'm not! I don't like your plan!"

Kim (rising her eyebrow): "Uh?"

Ron: "It's the same plan as ever! I'm the distraction, you're the one who takes all the fun!"

Kim: "… Fun? Ron, do you realize I'm gonna do the most dangerous part of my plan?"

Ron (showing off): "If you consider it dangerous, then I'd better do it in your place."

Kim: "Yeah, sure… You are even afraid of climbing a mountain!"

Ron: "That's the old Ron. The new Ron is not afraid of anything. Now I don't need you anymore, miss I-can-do-anything."

Kim (shocked): "Ron…"

Ron: "Yeah, and don't look at me like that!It's true: I don't need you! Indeed, I got a new plan: you two will wait for me here, and I'll solve everything alone. Easy, uh?"

Yaori: "Stoppable-san, we can't allow you going in there alone!"

Ron: "So, try to stop me!"

(Inside. Drakken and Shego are still staring at the screen. It reads: )

**0.1**

(Outside. Kim and Ron are still arguing.)

Kim: "Ron, it's the dress which makes you talking like this! You have to control it!"

Ron: "No, KP, I really want to go in alone! I'm tired of always being the sidekick!"

(Not even Rufus recognizes Ron anymore. He looks at his owner and friend from his place in his pocket, and then he jumps out of it, and runs to Kim. Ron turns his back to Kim and Yaori, and enters in the building.)

Kim: "He's gonna put hismelf in trouble! We have to follow him!"

(Inside. Drakken and Shego are still staring at the screen. It reads: )

**0.1**

Shego: "Is it normal..? 'Cause it reads 0.1 since 10 minutes.."

Drakken: "Of course! It will speed up in the end."

Shego: "But it will never reach the end at this speed!"

Drakken: "It won't, if you keep on being so pessimistic"

Ron (just arrived): "Stop it right now, Drakken!"

Drakken: "Kim Possible? Ah, it's just you.. Ron something…"

Ron (angry): "You know exactly my name."

(The scanner makes a strange noise. The screen starts to flash, and now it reads: )

**10**

**20**

**30**

Drakken (totally ignoring Ron): "Yeah! It's working! I'm a genius!"

Shego: "Indeed, it did speed up…"

Ron: "What are you doing?"

Drakken: "Only scannering your smoking with my "SuperSuiteScanner"…"

Ron: "And this is… bad…?"

(Kim and Yaori enter running in the room.)

Kim: "It's really bad! Stop them, Ron!"

Ron: "I won't take orders from you!"

Kim (sick): "Then I guess I'll have to stop them…"

Shego (stepping in front of Kim): "Stop right there where you are, Kimmie, if you don't want to get hurt!"

Drakken (very quite): "There's no need for you to play with Kim Possible, Shego. I already had everything ready for this moment."

(Drakken pulls a lever, and a giant machine with two metallic arms grabs Yaori and Kim.)

Ron (confident): "Come on, Drakken, again with this old and banal trick? If you catch them both, I'll crush the machine, and they both will be safe!"

Drakken: "Not this time, kid"

(The machine extends its arms 'til the two edges of the mountain. One arm grabs Kim, the other grabs Yaori. They're both suspended on a ravine, and they're very far from each other)

Drakken: "As you can see, boy, this time if you crush the machine, its arms will let them both go, and they will fall into the ravines. But on the other hand, today one of your friend will die! You may choose which one."

Ron: "I.. I don't get it…"

Drakken: "I'll make it more simple."

**50**

Drakken: "In a short time, I'm gonna give my machine the impulse to let both Kim Possible and the japanese girl fall in the same time. Now, in which direction will you run at the rescue? The right, where Kim Possible is, or the left, where the other one is? The only sure thing, is that you won't have the time to save them both. So, here's the time for you to choose."

Ron: "But why doing such a pervert thing, Drakken?"

Drakken (smiling): "Because I need more time for my scanner to analyze entirely the smoking. And I don't want any impediment"

(With this words, Drakken gives his machine the impulse. And both Kim and Yaori fall in a ravine. Ron looks very angrily at Drakken, while Shego laughs. Then, after a brief indecision, he runs to the right. To Kim Possible.)

Drakken: "Ahahahahah… Run, Stoppable, Run… or you won't be able to save any of your friends! Run!"

Ron (going away): "It's RON!"

Shego (speaking to Drakken): "Dr D, Now what?"

Drakken: "Well… hummm… shall we wait for the end of the scanning?"

Shego: "I hate waiting. I'll follow him, to be sure he won't save Kim Possible."

(Ron is running in a long corridor, hoping to be in time to save Kim Possible. But Shego is just behind him.)

Shego: "Where do you think you're going?"

Ron: "Sorry, no time to waste!"

(Only a kick. And Shego is thrown away. Ron doesn't waste a minute, and quickly reaches the edge of the ravine. He sees Kim falling. He suddenly knows what he has to do, and jumps after her. He reaches her in the air, and now they're both falling.)

Ron: "Sorry, KP"

Kim: "It's not ended, yet."

(Kim, hugging Ron, shoots a rope which catches a prominence in the wall. Now they're safe, dangling in the void)

Ron: "Wheew, it was really close. Now what, KP?"

Kim: "Can't your trousers take us out of trouble?"

Ron: "I don't think so. They did put us in trouble."

(With a quickly move of his legs, Ron undress the trousers, that fall beneath. Ron is wearing only his underpants. Rufus, very happy, comes out of Kim's pocket and hug Ron's face.)

Ron: "That's really the first time that I'm happy to lose my pants."

Kim: "Where's Yaori?"

Ron: "I… I don't know… I think at this time she might have already fallen in the other ravine… It's too late"

(In that very moment, they see her falling and screaming, not very far from them)

Kim: "Of course! We are on the precipice of a mountain, so its edge is round! We can still save her, but I need your help!"

Ron: "You have my unconditional help!"

(Kim smiles at Ron, and she gives him her phon-like gun. Ron looks at it, amazed)

Kim: "I'm jumping. When I'll reach her, shoot, and we'll grab the rope!"

Ron: "Sure thing!"

(Kim jumps after Yaori. Yaori is lower than her, but Kim takes advantage of the gravity force, taking a more aerodynamic position, so that she finally reaches her. But when Ron is going to shoot whit his gun, Yaori suddenly is all covered by a yellow halo, and she flies.)

Ron: "Boo-yah! She did it! She did it! She's flying!"

Rufus: "Boo-yah! Me too!"

Ron: "Buddy, you will never be able to fly, 'cause you eat too much."

Rufus: "Dammit"

(Kim and Yaori are safe. Then, thanks to Yaori new skill, the party is able to go back to the top of the precipice, ready to defy Drakken for the last time. Who, meanwhile is still waiting for his scanning to end. The screen reads: )

**70**

(Shego enters in the room. She is scared)

Shego: "Dr D, is the scanning ended? 'Cause Kimmie and the others are coming, and I'll never be able to defeat that sidekick of her as long as he'll be wearing those trousers!"

Drakken: "We're almost there…"

(Ron, Kim and Yaori enter in the room, with a very intimidating look on their face.)

Drakken: "Ah."

Shego: "Hei, but… that boy has his trousers nomore!"

(Ron gulps)

Shego: "Finally I'll get my revenge!"

Kim: "No way. This time I'll take care of you! Ron, take this and call Wade!"

(Kim throws his Kimunicator to Ron, who catches it in the air. Then he press some buttons randomly)

Ron: "Wade, Wade, it's Ron, we need your help! S.O.S.!"

(An old man answers to him, but it's not Wade. He's wearing his pyjamas.)

Man: "Pardon?"

Ron: "Who are you?"

Man: "You did call me, and in the middle of the nigt, too. So you have to present yourself, first."

Ron: "Oh, sure. I'm Ron. And this is Rufus."

Rufus: "Hi!"

Man: "How cute, a nice pink hamster!"

Ron: "No, man, hamsters haven't a tail like Rufus' one. He's a naked mole rat. Remember: there are no pink hamsters!"

(Meanwhile Kim has started fighting Shego)

Ron (talking to the kimunicator): "Repeat after me: "Pink hamsters exist only in Hamtaro's show"

Kim (figting Shego): "Ron, we have no time! Contact Wade!"

Ron: "Sure thing. Bye man, and remember: Hamtaro is not what he wants you to believe he is!"

Man (before disappearing from the screen): "Who's Hamtaro?"

(Drakken looks a bit scared on his screen. It reads: )

**80**

Drakken: "Come on… Come on…. COME ON!"

(Yaori steps right in front of him, and Drakken looks at her)

Yaori: "You're evil."

Drakken (shyly) "Oh.. thanks"

Yaori: "You're welcome!"

(Yaori hits Drakken with a powerful punch, and he's sent to the ground.)

Yaori: "But although your evilness, my master thought me to always have mercy of all my enemies. That's the only reason for which I'm not going to kill you here and now!"

(Drakken hardly stands up. Meanwhile Ron is still trying to contact Wade)

Ron: "Wade!"

Woman in the kimunicator: "Quoi?"

Ron: "Herr… Forget it! Let's try another button…. Wade?"

Man in the kimunicator: "Chin chin no hoshi!"

Ron (terrified, pressing a lot of buttons randomly): "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Wade (finally answering): "Yo Ron! Whoa, why are you screaming like that?"

Ron: "Wade! Finally! We need your help!"

(Kim and Shego are still fighing, while Drakken is sat in front of Yaori, terrified)

Drakken: "Please, japanese lady, don't hurt this old and blue man…"

(Suddenly, the scanner starts to make a strange noise. The screen reads: )

**Error: scanning interruption**

Drakken: "What? But how…"

Ron (coming out of behind the scanner, with the kimunicator in his hand): "Boo-yah, Wade, it worked!"

Drakken: "You… You did this!"

Ron: "Give it up, Drakken."

(Drakken is in difficulty. Then, with a pirouette, Shego lands beside him. Drakken smiles.)

Drakken: "Never!"

(He quickly grabs a floppy disk coming out of his scanner, and with the press of a button, an helicopter comes from the sky, and Drakken and Shego leaves, although Yaori and Kim tried to stop them. They escaped again)

Kim: "They left!"

Ron: "Don't worry, KP, we defeated them, and we have the Tommasuit! Drakken forgot it in the scanner!"

Wade: "No, he didn't forget it. All the scanning made until that moment was recorded into that floppy disk he took with him. It was not a total scanning, but I guess that it's enough for Drakken. We'll hear about him again very soon, I fear.."

Ron: "Ok, but at least we have the Tommasuit.."

Kim: "Only the upper part. We lost the lower part when we were dangling in that precipice."

Ron: "Ok…. But…. At least Rufus decided to have a diet, thanks to today's events.."

Rufus (disgusted by the idea): "No way!"

Ron (dispirited): "Soooo….. what a bad day, today, uh?"

Yaori: "Well, Stoppable-san, it didn't go all wrong.. I know the world's soul, now.. thanks to you"

Ron: "To me..?"

Yaori: "Indeed, when I saw you running to save Possible-san, I understood what the world's soul is."

Ron: "And what's that?"

Yaori (smiles): "Love"

Kim (a bit embarrassed): "Now I think it's time to go."

(They leave. Next day, Ron and Kim are coming out of school, and walking to their houses.)

Kim: "So, in the end, Yaori came back to Japan.."

Ron: "Yep. And she said she will invite us to her next school-dance-party."

Kim: "Cool"

Ron: "Not really: she said also that I should be forced to wear a Kimono."

Kim (giggling): "I think you should be great, wearing a Kimono. So, how did your geography test go?"

Ron (showing a paper to Kim): "A. Read right down here."

Kim: "A? How could you take an "A"?"

Ron: "Remember that Italian scientist who invented a suit able to do anything?"

Kim: "You mean Beretta?"

Ron: "Remember he said it was able to do even the homeworks?"

Kim: "You used the tommasuit to pass the geography test?"

Ron: "Nooooooooooo…. It would be totally immoral"

Kim (relaxed): "Well said!"

Ron (whistling): "Rufus did."

(The screen fades out.)

**THE END**


	11. New struggles Part 1

_Thank you Userx, Pixxie and Ron-sama for your reviews. I'm glad you enjoy my stories!_

**NEW STRUGGLES**

**Summary**

New struggles for Kim and Ron: a beauty contest at school, and a new bad girl who seems strictly connected to KP.

**First Part**

(Middleton High. Outside, the board reads: "Beauty Contest. Vote!". Inside, in the cafeteria, Ron, Kim and Monique are sat together and they're eating. Or better, Kim and Monique are watching Ron and Rufus eating)

Monique: "Ron, really, I think you should breath between a gulp and the other.."

Ron (still eating): "That's why I have a nose!"

Rufus: "Cheese! More Cheese!"

Kim: "If someday I would decide to have a diet, you wouldn't be a great support to me.."

Ron: "Luckly, you are perfect as you are, and don't need any diet!"

Bonnie: "Perfect?"

(The three guys turn their head, and they see the evil gril standing close to their table)

Bonnie: "I don't really think so"

Monique: "What do you want, Bonnie?"

Bonnie: "I wanted only to make Kim remember the beauty contest which will start by tomorrow… and suggest her not to join it, in order to prevent a sure humiliation!"

Ron: "So, you think that Tara would take more votes than her?"

Bonnie: "You're really a loser if you can't see that I'm the one who'll win this contest. Sorry, but now I have to go. Bye, losers"

(She goes away. Kim sighs)

Ron: "You know, Kim, maybe you should really join the contest!"

Kim: "Are you joking? I have no time to waste in something like that!"

Monique: "Actually, all you should do in order to join it, is only to sign the list of the participants, and… wait to be voted."

Ron: "I think you could win. Actually, I think that Bonnie talked like that because she's afraid of you."

Monique: "Agreed"

Kim: "Thank you, guys, but I'm not interested in it. Moreover, I don't actually think I could win"

Monique: "What? Girl, I don't wanna hear it again!"

Ron: "Really, Bonnie don't hold a candle to you!"

Kim (smiling): "At least I'd take two votes."

Ron: "Actually, I'd vote for Bonnie."

(Monique and Kim stare to him,shocked)

Ron: "You know, otherwise she wouldn't have a chance!"

(the two girls laugh.)

Kim: "Thanks, really I appreciate your words. But…"

Ron: "Come on, KP, your lips are wonderful! You have a perfect body! And your eyes…"

Kim (blushing): "Thanks, but that is enough, Ron.."

Ron: "You could humiliate Bonnie."

Kim: "Don't tempt me…!"

Monique: "It's a pity you won't join."

(The kumincator beeps. Kim aswers to it)

Kim: "Wade?"

Wade: "You should join!"

Kim: "What? You, too? But… you were listening to our speech?"

Wade: "I had nothing better to do!"

Ron: "Say it again, Wade! You're a genius, maybe she will listen to you!"

Kim (stands up, angry and red): "I WON'T JOIN THAT STUPID CONTEST!"

(All the people in the cafeteria are silent. Someone coughs. Kim quickly sits down, blushing. Ron is whistling, looking to somewhere else. Monique looks at her shoes. Even Wade disappears from the screen of the kimunicator. Only Rufus is eating as nothing had happened. But then someone speaks)

Brick Flagg (from his table): "It's a pity"

Josh Mankey (from another table): "Sure it is"

(All the students in the cafeteria start to murmur)

Ron: "Seen? Even the Monkey said it!"

Kim: "Of course, Josh was once my boyfriend!"

Ron: "I was talking about Brick"

Monique: "Hey!"

Ron: "Ops, sorry, Monique! I forgot you two're dating!"

Monique: "No "sorry". You'll pay for what you said. Give me that pizza!"

(Monique steals a pizza from Ron's plate. Ron, desperate, begs her without decency. Rufus faints.)

Ron: "No! It smelled good!"

Monique: "Right, it SMELLED"

Ron: "BRICK IS THE MOST BEAUTYFUL BOY OF THE SCHOOL!"

Monique: "The guys sat on that table over there didn't hear you!"

Ron (screaming to that guys): "ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT? BRICK IS BEAUTYFULL!"

Guys: "Yeah, whatever you say, man!"

Kim (laughing): "So, Monique, now it's serious between you and Brick?"

Monique: "Totally serious. Tonight we are going out"

Ron: "But Brick still doesn't know it."

Monique: "Ron, say goodbye to the pizza. Pizza, say goodbye to Ron"

(Monique eats the pizza. Rufus falls from the table)

Ron: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(As Ron starts to cry, Monique is moved to pity. And The Kimunicator beeps)

Monique: "Come on, Ron, I'm going to pick another pizza…!"

Ron: "But THAT pizza now is gone.. gone… forever!"

Kim: "Go Wade!"

Wade: "There is an emergency. Ah, and tell Ron I'm sorry for his pizza!"

(We're in an hotel. A very "in" hotel. Five stars AT LEAST. A very soft music is on. Ron and Kim are wearing very elegantly. Kim is talking to Wade in the kimunicator.)

Kim: "So, Wade, is this the place?"

Wade: "Yes. Keep your eyes open!"

Ron: "I just don't get it. Why Dementor should attack an hotel?"

Wade: "He really needs money."

Ron: "And he attacks an hotel? What's wrong with the banks?"

Wade: "Have you a minimal idea about the money contained in this hotel's cash?"

Ron: "Yeah, what, 1,000 dollars?"

Wade: "As I thought. You have no idea."

Ron (being braggart): "Come on. Surprise me. But try not to make me having an heartbreak!"

Wade: "Three more zero."

(Ron faints, gasping on the ground)

Kim: "Ron, stop doing that. We have to stay unnoticed"

Ron (still on the ground): "Don't get it the wrong way, Kim.. I was… camouflaging myself with this carpet!"

Rufus: "Right!"

(An attendant of the hotel sees Rufus, and grabs it.)

Rufus: "Kidnapping Rufus!"

Ron: "Hei Man, what do you think you're doing?"

Man: "No animals allowed in here"

Ron: "If you throw him out of here, I'll go after him!"

Man: "Why, are you an animal, too?"

Kim (rolling her eyes and smiling): "Yes, a chameleon…"

Man: "Sorry, boy, but I can't do anything about this. No animals allowed in here"

(Suddenly, an explosion takes place, and from an hole in the wall a lot of thugs enter. They're wearing Dementor's uniform.)

Kim: "Hurry, Ron, They're here!"

Ron: "Just a sec"

(Ron takes Rufus from the hands of the attendant, who is now sat on the ground and scared because of the explosion.)

Ron (talking to the man): "I need this animal to save your hotel. Hope you won't mind."

(Then Ron runs to help Kim. But Kim really doesn't seem needing of help. After the thugs entered in the room, she jumped between the all of them, and started kicking their butts. When they all together attacks her, she protects herself with a blue barrier (thanks to her battle suite), and then she crushes them all with a succession of low kicks, hitting their ankles and making them all falling.)

Kim (occupied in fighting): "Ron! Dementor is not with them! Find him!"

Ron: "Sure!"

(Ron runs in a random direction, opens a door, enters the room, and then closes the door behind him. We can hear some women screams coming from that room. Than Ron exits fast.)

Ron: "Ok, KP, he's not in the women's bathroom of the first floor!"

Kim (rolling her eyes, but still fighting): "Ron…"

Ron (angrily): "Hey, it's not my fault if they built a common bathroom in a five stars hotel!"

Kim: "I mean… Look for the money strongbox of the hotel, and you'll find Dementor, too!"

Ron: "Sure!"

(Ron runs looking for that attendant who was trying to put Rufus out of the hotel. He finds him in the very same position he had left him.)

Ron: "Oh, Hi, excuse man, but I'm looking for the strongbox…"

Man: "You will never have our money!"

Ron: "Oh, come on, I'm trying to save your money!"

Man: "Look, if I tell you that your animal can stay in here, would you stop all this?"

Ron: "Are you blind or what? That girl who was with me now is fighting over there to stop your aggressors, but I need to find their leader, and he's surely looking for your strongbox!"

Man (pointing the stairway): "Over… Over there… eighth floor…"

Ron (pointing the elevator): "Over there?"

Man: "No.. the elevator is not working…"

Ron (running to the stairway): "But who's the examinator who gave you five stars?"

(As Ron reaches the second floor, he finds a Dementor's thug, who unluckily sees him)

Thug: "You're Kim Possible sidekick!"

Ron: "Could you call me Ron Stoppable?"

(The Thug tries to punch Ron, but he's fast enough to evade it stooping under the man's arm; then Ron kicks him in the chin with a somersault. The thug is on the ground unconscious.)

Ron: "Boo-yah! Buddy, give me five!"

Rufus: "yeah!"

Voice: "You said five?"

(Five other thugs come out of another room, with a menacing look.)

Ron (running to the stairway for the next floor): "No, I said zero! I said zero!"

(Downstairs, Kim is fighting four thugs, the last survived of the group that made that hole in the wall. All the others are lying on the ground. The thugs surround her, and are going to attack her all together, when Kim shots a rope to the ceiling and jumps higher, avoding the all of them. When coming down, she swings grabbing the rope and kicks two thugs, then with a pirouette she leaves the rope and lands in front of the not-working elevator. With a kick she opens its metallic door, and starts climbing the sustaining ropes of the elevator. Meanwhile Ron is still running away from the five thugs, and now he has reached the fourth floor.)

Ron (panting and running): "Other four floors remaining… Come on, Ron, you can do it!"

(A thug shots with his gun hitting the stairway leading to fifth floor, which is destroyed.)

Ron : "Whoaaaa!"

(Ron doesn't stop his running, and jumps with all his strenght… And he manages to avoid the big hole made in the stairway. But when he reaches the fifth floor, he sees a girl standing right in front of him. The girl seems almost identical to Kim, but her eyes are white and she has blonde hair. She's wearing a very tight and dark suite.)

Ron (puzzled): "…. KP….?"

(The girl kicks Ron on his stomach, and he falls down the stairway, then in the hole that he earlier had avoided by jumping. The girl smiles, than leaves.)

**End of Part One**


	12. New struggles Part 2

**NEW STRUGGLES**

**Second Part**

(Kim si still climbing the sustaining ropes of the not-working elevator of the hotel. Around her, only a few metallic doors which should open when the elevator reachs a floor (of course closed). But when she reaches about the sixth floor, a metallic door opens and Dementor's face appears)

Dementor: "Hi, lady!"

Kim: "Here you are!"

(Quickly Dementor shoots with a strange gun. A green beam hits Kim, and then the shadows swallow her. She wakes up, lying on the ground of the first floor. She's sorrounded by some men and Ron. She has open her eyes, but she doesn't move)

Kim: "Ron… What happened?"

Ron: "Oh, you're right, KP? I was so worried!"

Man: "This guy found you unconscious on the upper floor, and rescued you, although he was hardly injured."

(Kim focuses on Ron, and finds out the man who had just talked was right. Ron was standing up, but was full of bruises, and his lips were bleeding.)

Kim (worried, and standing up): "Ron!"

Ron: "Don't worry, KP, I'm fine. Well, maybe it will hurt tomorrow morning, but at least, we defeated Dementor."

Kim (puzzled): "Defeated? I can't remember…"

Man: "He ran away without stealing the money. I think that's because you managed to scare him.. Nice job, Miss Possible."

(Kim realizes that the man talking is the owner of the hotel, Mr Gordon. He looks like the classical business man: waistcoat, glasses and a few hairs on his head.)

Kim: "Really? He left without stealing anything?"

Gordon: "Nothing's missing. My attendants checked all the hotel. I really tahnk you for all you have done, but now I suggest you have to take care of your friend's health"

Kim (Back to earth): "Oh Sure! Ron, come with me.. can you walk?"

Ron: "More or less."

(Kim takes Ron's arm and put it around her shoulder, sustaining him as they walk out of the hotel)

Gordon: "My limousine is waiting for you outside. Bye, and thank you again."

Kim: "Ron, how did you get this wounds!"

Ron: "I was kicked by a strange girl who looked almost exactly like you. But she was blonde, and her eyes were white and… cold. And then I fell from the fourth floor to the first one. Rufus managed to jump out of my pocket just in time, and then he helped me to recover."

Kim: "Well done, Rufus!"

Rufus: "Thankx!"

Ron: "… and then we found you, lying on the ground, unconscious. I quickly called for help.."

Kim: "I.. I don't remember why I was there…!"

Ron: "Forget it. We're safe, and we saved the day. Even if I wanted to demolish that stupid hotel..."

Kim: "Actually, a common bathroom in a five stars hotel is really weird…!"

Ron: "Yeah, and you know what? Inside there was a Tv. And no toilets."

(That night, at Ron's place. Ron is lying on a bed, and Kimand Monique are around him. Rufus is standing on the bedside table.)

Monique: "How are you?"

Ron: "Still depressed for that Pizza you stole me"

Monique: "Oh come on!"

Kim (smiling): "I think he's doing fine, now"

Ron: "Thank you for worring, ladies, but the Ron-Man is fine. I'm afraid I won't come at school for the very next days, though."

Kim: "Don't pretend to be sad about it"

Ron: "Actually I am, 'cause I didn't want to miss the beauty contest"

Kim: "But I'm not going to join it, remember?"

(Ron and Monique divert their look, and whistle.)

Kim (suspicious): "There's something I should be aware of?"

Ron: "Well, herr… I don't how to tell you, but…"

Kim: "What?"

Monique: "Remember that famous list of the people participating to the beauty contest, exposed on a wall in the cafeteria…?"

Kim: "… yeah…?"

Ron: "There's your name on it"

Kim (totally red): "WHAAAAAAT?"

Ron (scared): "I'm injured! Don't do anything you could regret!"

Monique (scared): "It was Ron's idea!"

Ron: "But Rufus wrote your name!"

Rufus: "Sorry"

(Kim is so red, that she seems to be going to explode. Ron hides under his bed's sheet, and Rufus quickly reaches him. Monique tries to calm Kim down)

Monique: "Come on, it's not the end of the world, right?"

Kim (calms down): "Ok. You wanted it."

Ron and Monique (puzzled): "What?"

Kim: "I'm going right now to school, to add your names to that list, too."

Monique: "No, wait, you can't do it. It's night: The school is closed"

Kim: "I'll sneak in."

Ron (offended): "And I'm not a girl!"

Kim: "Don't worry about it, Ron, I'll add you to the boys's list"

Ron: "Is there a boys's list?"

Kim: "There will be"

(Rufus laughs)

Kim: "And I'm thinking at a naked mole rat's list, too."

(Rufus gulps)

(Next day. Monique and Kim are going to school. Kim looks almost exhausted, and Moniques notes it.)

Monique: "Kim, are you fine? You really look tired!"

Kim: "I… I didn't sleep well, tonigt."

Monique (suspicious): "So you really went to school, last night?"

Kim: "No, of course not. I was only joking! But I couldn't sleep.. don't know really why. Maybe because I'm still a bit puzzled about Dementor's last strike…"

Monique: "Don't think about it. It all went right, so why keep on bothering yourself?"

Kim: "Dunno. Maybe you're right."

(The two girls arrive at school… and they see it. Middleton High School… demolished. A lot fo students are around it, looking at it with amazed, feared or just puzzled look.)

Monique: "What the…?"

Brick Flagg (coming): "Oh, Monique! Kim! Here you are! Have you seen the school?"

Monique: "Hey sweetie.."

Kim: "What happened?"

Brick: "Don't know, but IT ROCKS!"

Kim: "Don't you know..?"

Brick: "No, 'cause when I arrived here, it already was like that!"

Bonnie (just arrived): "Is that an invention of yours in order not to be humiliated in the beauty contest, Kimmie?"

Kim: "Oh, just shut…"

Voice: "POSSIBLE!"

(Kim suddenly recognizes Mr Barkin's voice, and turns her head. He was standing at a few meters from her. He told her to come closer)

Kim: "Good morning, Mr Barkin.."

Barkin: "As you can see, someone came here, tonight, and demolished almost half of the school with a few explosives. Police arrived just in time to see who did that. And it was a girl."

Kim: "A girl..?"

Barkin: "I know you are often involved in things like this. Now, I formally ask your help to find the guilty. And when you'll find her, bring her to me. I'll give her a punishment much worse than a stay in any juvanile prison. Now, excuse me."

(Barkin moves from Kim to the entrance of the school semi-destroyed)

Barkin (screaming): "There's nothing else to see! Come in and let's start the lesson!"

(A crowd of disappointed students entered the school, moaning and complaining. Kim quickly reaches her locker, who by luck was safe. She opens it, and the worried face of a 10 years old genius appears.)

Wade: "You don't have to tell me. I know."

Kim: "So, can you figure out who was that girl?"

Wade: "I did more. I recorded the entire scene. Here it comes"

(Wade disappears from the screen, and a new scene appears: a girl with blonde long hair and a dark suit is placing some explosives into a corridor of the school. She's giving her back, and Kim can't see her face. But then the girl tusn her head for a moment. Wade blocks the film, and zooms up to her face.)

Kim (shocked): "But… Wade… That's me!"

Wade: "Or at least, she's very similar to you."

Kim: "But she has blonde hair.. wait, Ron told me about her! She was in that hotel, yesterday, and she attacked Ron!"

Wade: "That's quite strange. My monitor didn't observe her presence in the hotel…"

Kim: "Her eyes are so… white… and cold"

Wade: "Scary, uh?"

Kim: "But for the rest, she's identical to me!"

Wade: "Maybe a clone, or a synthodrone. But I thought only Drakken had the technology to do that…"

Kim: "So? Any idea?"

Wade: "I'm working on it. I'll beep you as soon as I find out something new!"

Kim: "Please and Thank you"

(Kim closes her locker and goes to her lesson. Later that day, she goes to Ron's place, to see how he is. She sits on his bed, close to him.)

Ron: "The school destroyed? And I missed that!"

Kim: "Yeah, and now Wade is looking for the guilty…"

Ron: "If I'll find him, I want to shake his hand."

Kim: "That's so NOT why we are looking for him. And actually, the guilty is a girl"

Ron: "A girl?"

Kim: "Just like me, but with blonde hair and white cold eyes"

Ron: "THAT girl?"

Kim: "Yeah. We think she must be connected with Dementor…"

Ron: "Ok, ok, enough with this. Now, you said the school was only semi-destroyed, right?"

Kim (puzzled): "Yeah….?"

Ron: "So the beauty contest is not suspended!"

Kim (resigning herself): "no."

Ron: "So I want to know everything!"

Kim: "We'll know the result of the voting only tomorrow morning, so I have nothing to tell you… yet. But Bonnie stared at me all the day… she looked very angry"

Ron: "Yeah, yeah, very interesting… what about ME?"

Kim (perplexed): "You..?"

Ron: "Yeah! I reflected about the boys's list.. and I thought… That I would have been the only participant! That means I might win!"

Kim: "Oh, Ron! I didn't really go to school to add your name to the boys's list! Actually, there is no boys's list! I was kidding! Moreover, if even I had gone, I would have meet the girl who destroyed the school, right?"

Ron (disappointed): "I knew it. For once that I was gonna win a beauty contest…"

(The Kimunicator beeps)

Kim (answering to it): "Go Wade!"

Wade: "I did a research, but I couldn't find Dementor's lair. Anyway, I know where he's going to strike next time. If we can stop him, maybe we'll be able to find her, too."

Ron: "And what is he going to strike this time? A super market with no escalators?"

(Night. Ron and Kim are in a supermarket. With no escalator.)

Ron: "You know, sometimes I'm afraid of myself!"

Kim: "Ron, you shoud have not come with me, this time. You're still weak"

Ron: "And losing all the fun? No way"

Rufus: "No way!"

Kim: "This time, the building has ten floors. And no escalators. I think it could be stressful to you."

Ron: "I've already said I won't leave you alone in this. So, let's never talk about it."

Kim: "Sometimes I wonder what would I do, without you being by my side."

Ron: "Rufus will always be by your side"

(Rufus sighs.)

Kim: "I was talking about YOU, Ron!"

Ron (smiling): "I know, I know. Just kidding"

(Rufus relaxes, and hug Ron's face. Kim kisses him. The supermarket is dark. No lights, and only a few guards with flashlights are walking in the huge corridors. The captain of the guards, Mr Walkins, reachs Kim and Ron, and coughs when he sees them kissing. Kim and Ron quickly stop, and look at him, blushing)

Walkins: "Am I disturbing you? I just wanted to say everything in the building is normal.."

Ron: "Same here!"

Kim (smiling): "Very well, Mr Walkins."

(Walkins leaves again, and gives some instructions to a guard in another corridor. Everything is quite, in the silent market. Then suddenly the kimmunicator beeps. And that sound scares Ron)

Ron (panting): "I almost had an heartbreak!"

Kim: "Go Wade!"

Wade: "I observed some movements on the fifth floor."

Ron: "Did you observe any escalator?"

Wade: "Ron, there's no escalator. We already told you."

Ron (moaning): "Can't blame me for trying!"

(The two boys start running to the fifth floor, and when they reach it, they slow down and hide behind a pillar. It's all dark, and they can't see anything. Ron is panting. It is evident that with all that injuries it is hard for him to stay after Kim.)

Kim: "Ron, please don't overdo it…"

Ron (panting): "I'm fine… is just… that… Rufus got heavier…"

Rufus: "Eh?"

Ron (whispering to Rufus): "I couldn't find any other excuse. Sorry Buddy"

Kim (puts a finger on her lips): "Shhhh. Look!"

(Ron and Kim finally see them: Dementor and his thugs. Twelve in total. They're walking silently.)

Kim: "But where did they enter from?"

Ron: "But WHY did they enter? What does he want to do in a super market? And in the dolls department!"

Kim: "Actually Ron, this escapes me right now, too. But he must be up to something really terrible."

Ron: "What if he's just going shopping?"

Kim: "At Night?"

Ron: "I mean the villain's style of going shopping…"

Kim: "Don't be fool, it can't be…"

Dementor (speaking loud to one of his thugs): "I want this one, the beardy-horsegirl doll!"

Kim: "… so silly"

Ron: "Shall we get them?"

Kim: "Let's get them"

(Kim and Ron step in front of the villains. Dementor is firstly surprised, but then he smiles)

Dementor: "Kim Possible, we meet again!"

Kim: "Stop it right now, Dementor!"

Dementor: "I expected you would have come."

Ron: "I just don't get it. You villains always expect the good one will come, and you always lose anyway. It doesn't sound smart."

Dementor: "But tonight, I'm not gonna lose!"

Ron: "Yeah, as if.."

Kim: "Put that doll in the place you found it!"

Dementor: "Don't think so. I need this doll!"

Ron (rolling his eyes): "Man, I really think you can conquer the world without it!"

Dementor: "Instead, I really need it."

Ron: "Ok, just don't leave us in the suspence. That should be the time in which the villain explains his evil plan to the good ones!"

Dementor: "Ah, but it's not that time, yet. Anyway, I'd need more than this only doll."

(Dementor tells his thugs to take more dolls, and they go, leaving Dementor alone facing Kim and Ron)

Ron: "You.. You sent away your men? Now, how do you think you could escape from Kim Possible?"

Dementor (smiling): "But I still have a secret weapon to use. And now I think it's time to use it…"

(Dementor grabs his gun, the same gun he used to shoot at Kim at the hotel. But instead of using it for shooting, he simply presses a button on it. And nothing happens)

Ron: "What did I have to expect from a supermarket robber?"

(Suddenly an explosion. A very white light invests everything, and then Ron is sent away from the explosion. He knocks down in the detersive department, a floor lower. The hit is very hard. Ron can barely move. But, anyway, he stands up. And as soon as he's recovered, he looks around for Kim and Rufus.)

Ron: "KP! Rufus!"

Rufus (poppoing out of his pocket): "Here!"

Ron: "Oh Buddy, I'm glad you're fine. But where's Kim?"

(Rufus shrugs)

Ron (worried): "I must find her! Maybe she didn't fall from the fifht floor, and she's still up there!"

(Ron runs as fast as he can to reach the upper floor. He finally arrives, and see Dementor sat on the ground (maybe he was smashed by the explosion, too) and in front of him… the blonde, cold girl. She turns her head and looks at Ron, then she walks straight to him. He's petrified. Her eyes are the coldest thing he has ever seen.)

Ron: "St-Stop right there! Don't move!"

(The girl doesn't listen to him. She keeps on walking)

Rufus (scared): "Brrrr!"

Ron: "Maybe we should run away, shouldn't we?"

(Rufus nods and gulps.)

Ron: "But we can't leave without Kim!"

(The girl is getting closer and closer. But she's walking slowly. Ron looks all around to find Kim, but she seems disappeared. Maybe the explosion sent her away. But where?)

Dementor (standing up): "Come on, Dark Lady, crush him!"

Ron: "Dark Lady? I thought you had a better name…"

Girl (keeps on walking): "Indeed, that's not my name."

(The girl reaches Ron, but she doesn't move anymore. Ron is in front of her, scared and sweating)

Ron (with a forced smile): "I… I'm Ron Stoppable…"

Girl: "I know."

Dementor (screaming): "Kill him!"

**End of Part Two**

_Third and last chapter (of this episode) will be up in a few days. Get ready for a "coup de théatre" (but I think you have already understood what I'm referring to. Ah, and thank you for reading._


	13. New Struggles Part 3 and Final

_Thank You for your review, Kimberly Ann… Lydia! I hope you'll like the end of this episode. And, of course, I thank everyone is reading my stories._

**NEW STRUGGLES**

**Third Part**

(Ron flies away, and hits a pillar. He's hurt and full of injuries.)

Ron: "Whoa.. She really punches hard!"

Rufus (on the ground, seeing stars and walking as he was drunk): "Yeep!"

Dementor: "Ahahahahaha! You can't win against her! Not even Kim Possible could!"

Ron: "Just wait for her to come, and you'll see it!"

Dementor: "Ah, but I don't think she's going to come, right now!"

(The dark girl moves slowly to reach Ron and hits him again.)

Ron (looking around): "Kim… Where are you…?"

(While looking around, he finally sees something: Kim's bag! But still there's no Kim. Ron dashes to the bag, and opens it frantically. He finds a gun, and he takes it.)

Ron: "Don't even know what this gun does… But it doesn't look like I have other options"

(Ron stands up and point the gun to the dark girl.)

Ron: "Stop or I'll shoot!"

(The dark girl stops, but she doesn't look scared)

Girl: "Put that gun down."

Ron: "No way!"

Dementor: "Ahahah, you'll never shoot her."

Ron: "Why not? Instead, I'm really going to shoot her if she does only a step!"

Dementor: "You won't shoot her… 'cause she IS Kim Possible"

Ron (relaxed, talking to Dementor): "Yeah. And you are Ron Stoppable.."

Dementor (puzzled): "Who is Ron Stoppable?"

Ron (offended): "Me! Me! I'm Ron Stoppable! Next mission, I'll be wearing a big shirt with my name written on it…"

(The girl moves. Toward Ron.)

Ron: "I-I told you not to move! Stay back!"

Dementor (laughing): "So, why don't you shoot her?"

Ron (moaning): "She can't be Kim! She's blonde!"

Dementor: "That's a side effect due to my "Controlling Ray"…"

Ron: "Controlling Ray?"

Dementor: "Sure. Did you really think I was going to strike an hotel? That was just a pretext to meet Kim Possible, and to hit her with my ray. Since then, she's totally under my control, whenever I press this button on my "Controlling Gun". It's just like hypnosis, you know… And the best is, she can be back to normal whenever I want, so that I don't have to let her sleep in my lair or pay for her food… You know, I already have a lot of mouth to feed: thugs, scientists…"

(As Dementor speaks, the girl has almost reached Ron, who is psychologically unable to shoot.)

Ron: "Then she did attack our school? But why?"

Dementor (proud of himself): "I just wanted to text my "Controlling gun" from a great distance. And it worked. Now I've verified I can control her from every place in the world, no matter where she is."

Ron: "I… I don't believe you! No way that cold blooded girl is Kim!"

(The girl is now very close to Ron. Ron has no choice: he's going to shoot. Then, the Kimmunicator beeps. Its beeping comes from the girl's pocket. Then Ron realizes she's really Kim. And he doesn't shoot. Dementor laughs.)

Girl/Kim: "Poor Ron… you love me so much you can't move a finger against me.."

(Ron looks at her. Her eyes are so cold. How can she be _his_ Kim?")

Girl/Kim (she's going to punch Ron): "That's bad, 'cause I don't really love you…"

(As the girl punches, Ron dodges and with a quick movement he steals the Kimunicator from her pocket. Then he runs away. The Kimunicator is still beeping, so he answers it)

Ron (running): "Wade?"

Wade: "Ron? Oh man, every time you answer to me instead of Kim, it means there will be troubles. Where's Kim?"

Ron: "Up there. Trying to kill me."

Wade: "Are you serious?"

Ron (looking for a place to hide into): "Wade, Kim is the dark girl! Dementor used a sort of strange ray to take control of her mind! He said the blonde hair is just a side effect of the ray…"

Wade: "Don't lose her. I'll call you in a few moments, but whatever will happen, you have to stay close to her!"

Ron: "Are you out of your mind? She will kill me if I get close to her!"

Wade: "I know it will be hard, but if you lose her, then I won't be able to take her back to normal!"

Ron (hopeful): "You really think you can do it?"

Wade: "I've already heard of that Controlling Ray. I have to do a quick research on the web. Wait for me, but don't lose her!"

Ron (determined): "Got it!"

(Ron runs back, but he has not to go so far, 'cause Kim was already running after him. They almost clash, but Ron dodges her with a jump. Rufus, in his pocket, he's feeling not so well)

Ron: "Hold on, Buddy…."

Rufus: "Yeaaah…"

Blonde Kim: "You can't run away from me, Ron. I'm faster, stronger and nimbler than you!"

Ron (running all around her): "Yeah, KP, but… You see… I have Ron factor!"

Blonde Kim: "That's a lie, Ron. You know it. You have no special skill. You are just goofy, and you always get in the wrong place. You're a distraction more to me than to my enemies."

(Ron is hurt by Kim's words, but he tries not to think about it. He keeps on running all around her)

Ron: "Maybe. But this time I won't fail"

Blonde Kim: "Fail what? And why are you running all around me like a buffoon?"

(Ron smiles. Only that time, Kim notices he's grabbing something like the extremity of a black cord.)

Ron: "Now, Rufus!"

(Rufus, holding the other extremity of the cord, runs in the opposite direction of Ron, and the cord which was on the groun right under Kim's foot is stretched in a way that it captures Kim's feet, making her falling down. Dementor is looking at the scene, and he begins to scream)

Dementor (talking to his thugs): "Come on, Guys, take all the dolls you can, and let's leave!"

(in the meanwhile, all the guards who were in the lower and upper floors start to arrive, attracted by the noises maded by the fight between Ron and Kim. Eventually Mr Walkins (the leader of the guards) arrives.)

Walkins: "Whats going on here?"

Dementor (talking to his thugs): "HURRY GUYS!"

(While Kim is still trying to free herself from the cord, the Kimunicator beeps. Rufus answers to it)

Rufus: "What's the cheese?"

Wade: "Rufus?"

Ron: "Give that to me, Buddy!"

(Rufus hands the kimunicator to Ron)

Ron: "Hey wade!"

Wade: "Ron! I found it! You have to point the head of the kimunicator right to Kim, and I'll do the rest. And please, don't let Dementor take the dolls!"

Rufus (who had heared everything): "I'll do it!"

(While Rufus goes to the dolls department, followed by all the guards, Ron points the kimunicator on Kim. Suddenly, a blue beam exits from it and hits Kim. Dementor sees it, and he point his "Controlling Gun" on Kim, and shoots)

Dementor: "You won't have her back!"

(Kim is hit by the two beams in the same moment, and suddenly a white flash dazzles everyone. When finally the withe light disappears…. There are two Kim on the ground, a readhead one and a blonde one.)

Wade: "Uh-oh… Something went wrong!"

Ron: "Two… Two Kim?"

Kim & Kim: "Ouch…. What happened..?"

Redhead Kim (sees the other Kim): "What the… Who are you?"

Blonde Kim: "Oh, finally I meet the original one.."

Redhead Kim (puzzled): "Eh?"

(From the dolls department, we can hear the crying voices of the thugs. Everyone understands that the guards won, and managed to stop Dementor's men)

Dementor (scared): "It can't be happening… I've been defeated… Hurry… herr… Kim? Oh, Dark lady, Hurry, we have to escape from here!"

Blonde Kim (standing up): "I'm not coming anywhere WITH YOU. Did you really think you could still control me? Now I'm free…"

(The blonde Kim looks at the real Kim and Ron, and she smiles. Ron and Kim shiver. She really has cold eyes.)

Blonde Kim: "But surely I'm not staying here. Bye."

(She jumps and disappears. Later, Dementor and his thugs are arrested. Walkins congratulates himself with Kim, Ron AND Rufus)

Walkins: "You really have a very intelligent pet, Mr Stoppable"

Ron: "He's no pet. He's family"

Rufus (smiling): "Brother!"

Walkins: "And thank you very much for saving the super market. You are amazing"

(Walkins leaves.)

Ron: "All this, only to save a super market?"

Wade (from the kimunicator): "Uncorrect, Ron"

Kim: "What do you mean, Wade?"

Wade: "Well, that Controlling Gun could do more that what it did to Kim… It can control unanimated objects, too, such as dolls, toys or even Pcs. And it can upgrade them"

Ron: "Upgrade?"

Wade: "Yeah. It makes them stronger. Can you imagine what an army of super strong dolls could do?"

Ron: "Comb all people's hair, dress and undress them..?"

Kim: "….Destroy everything…."

Ron: "Or, yes, it could do that, TOO."

Wade (smiling): "So you saved the world, again"

Ron and Rufus: "Boo-yah!"

(Kim looks worried. Ron hugs her.)

Ron: "I'm so happy you're back, KP!"

Kim: "I am too, Ron. But now there's another me, somewhere outside… and we don't know what she's going to do…"

Wade: "Hemm.. Actually I have some clues on it.."

Kim: "Speak, Wade!"

Wade: "She's… well… your evil equivalent, if you want it that way… But that is quite uncorrect. The truth is she's just your opposite."

Kim: "My opposite?"

Ron: "Wade, she really looked like a girl.."

Wade: "Of course, because she IS a girl, Ron. But her character is Kim's contrary, even if she still has main Kim's skills. The interference between my beam and Dementor's one has done this. Briefly, if Kim likes to save the world…."

Kim: "… she likes to destroy it."

Ron: "Awwwww, man, now we have an enemy who can do anything…"

Kim: "Now… it's really late… in a few hours we should be at school…!"

Ron (back to hearth): "Oh, you're right! We'd better hurry!"

Kim (yawning): "I don't know Ron… I'm so tired…."

Ron: "But you will miss yourself winning the beauty contest!"

(Ron grabs Kim's hand and starts running. They arrive to school just in time. Mr Barkin is going to read the winner of the beauty contest, in the gym, as all the students are sat in front of him, waiting for the result. Kim and Ron sit just next to Moniqe)

Monique: "I took this seat just for you.."

Ron: "Thanks Monique! Maybe one day I'll forgive you for that pizza…"

Kim: "Ron, I'm exhausted…."

Ron: "Shhhhh!"

Barkin (reading on a white paper): "And the winner is… the blonde girl who destoyed the school?"

(Every girl in the hall is silent and shocked. Boys start screaming)

Boys: "Yeaaaaaah!"

Kim (shocked): "What the… it…can't be!"

Ron: "Well, she's pretty, and she destroyed the school… I can see why they all love her…"

Monique: "Maybe Wade shouldn't have shown that film into the main all, this morning.."

Kim (disappointed and sad): "But… That's me… And they don't know it…"

Monique: "Why are you so disappointed? At least she is not Bonnie!"

Kim: "But I thought I would have surely won…!"

Ron (rolling his eyes): "I knew it. The Kimness is showing up again."

(We leave Middleton High and we move to another place: a dark castle on a mountain. Someone knocks on the main door. It opens, and a blu skinned face appears.)

Drakken: "Yes? AHHHH!"

(Drakken is scared and falls on the ground)

Drakken: "How could you find me this time?"

Shego (just arrived): "Oh, here she comes again! And she has been to a new hairdresser.."

Drakken (hiding behind Shego): "What do you want, Kim P.."

Blonde Kim (angry): "Don't call me like that!"

Drakken and Shego: "Uh?"

Blonde Kim: "I am… DarKim"

**THE END**

_So, what about this new character?Do yah like it? _


	14. Nemesis Part 1

_Thank you Strangus and Lydia for Reviewing, and thank you Aero Tendo for your FIVE reviews. Weew. All in once. I wasn't ready for it! By the way, I R&R your fanfic! (Sorry but I don't think I will insert the Lotus Blade in my story..)_

_Now with the story._

**NEMESIS**

**Summary**

Middleton High organizes a school trip in Spain. DarKim becomes Drakken's ally. Ron starts to doubt about Kim's love for him, while Kim wonders about the "great step"…

**First Part**

(Middleton High school. The sign outside reads: "We are working for you", and indeed a lot of workmen are outside, trying to repair the school. In the cafeteria, Ron, Kim and Monique are talking… and there is a special guest: Brick Flagg, but he's eating a pizza.)

Kim (rising her eyebrow): "School trip?"

Monique: "I think it's a pretext to bring us away from school until they'll repair it."

Ron: "Wow! And where are we supposed to go?"

Monique: "I heard about _Santiago de Compostela, _in Spain"

Rufus: "Holè!"

Ron: "Boo yah! …. I mean, I have to be happy about it, right?"

Kim: "Ron, are you not worried? What about the "saving the world" stuff?"

Ron (easy going): "Weeeeell, I guess we'll have to save Spain only, for a while…!"

Kim (rolling her eyes): "That's nonsense"

Ron: "Oh, come on, I don't really worry about it… Wade can find us a lift from everywhere to everywhere in the world… If we'll be needed, then we'll go!"

(Speaking like this, Ron moves his hand to the plate, in order to take the last pizza. But Brick does the same thing. As their hands touch, they stare at each other with a very competitive look. Kim and Monique are soon in the game, and look both to Ron and Brick. The last pizza's on a plate between them. The two boys begin to sweat. We can hear a classical "western movie"'s song. Ron stretches his hand. Brick wrinkles his eyebrows…… Rufus eats the pizza)

Ron (shocked): "RUFUS!"

Brick (shocked): "AAAAAH!"

(Monique laughs and Kim, disconsolate, looks at the ceiling, as Rufus eats the pizza under Ron and Brick's shocked eyes. Eventually, Rufus burps.)

Rufus (satisfied): "Tasty!"

Ron: "RUFUS! That was between me and Brick!"

Brick: "Right! That's totally unfair!"

(Foreground of Drakken's face)

Drakken (crying): "That's totally unfair!"

Shego (comforting him): "Ok, ok, Dementor stole your controlling ray… but his plan failed, didn't it?"

Drakken (trying to calm down): "Ok. You're right. I must calm down. We have a guest."

(Drakken closes his eyes, takes a big breath, then he turns his head to look at that strange Kim Possible.)

Drakken: "So, you want to join us?"

(DarKim sits on a sofa)

DarKim: "Yes"

Drakken: "Why?"

DarKim: "'Cause you're the two villains Kimmie-cub hates the most, and so my favourite ones as well."

Shego: "Wait a sec…. WHO is Kimmie-cub?"

(Darkim picks one of Shego's magazine, and starts to read it)

Darkim: "The other Kim.. I mean, the original one. That's how her parents call her"

(Shego blinks her eyes… then she starts to laugh out loud)

Shego: "Ahahahahahahahaha Kimmie-cub!"

Darkim: "I hate when they call me like that"

Drakken: "This is all so unreal… I didn't even understand who or WHAT are YOU! Sometimes you speak like you and Kim Possible are two different persons, other times you speak like you're the same person! It's all so confusing…"

DarKim: "Actually, I'm Kim Possible… and I'm not, in the same time."

Drakken: "Now I'm even more confused!"

Shego: "Ahahahahahhaha Kimmie-cub… ahahahahahahah!"

Drakken: "But why did you come to me? What are your goals! What do you want?"

DarKim: "I hate everything that Kimmie-cub loves, and I love everything that Kimmie-cub hates. Except for this, I'm like her: I can do anything. But still, I'm not an evil genius. You are."

Drakken: "I like your arguments. But you didn't answer me. What do you want from me?"

DarKim: "I'll help you conquering the world and defeating Kimmie-cub. But I want something in exchange."

Shego: "Ahahahahahahahahaha…."

Drakken: "SHEGO! Control yourself! So… DarKim… what makes you believe that I'm interested in your help?"

DarKim: "I know her better than ANYONE. I have all her memories, and I perfectly know all her weaknesses. And I can fight as good as she can."

Drakken (touched): "Finally I found a secret weapon to use against her! I can't believe it!"

(Shego finally manages to stop laughing.)

Shego (giggling and trying to calm down): "Eheh… Uuuhh.. Let me guess…"

DarKim: "What?"

Shego: "You already have a plan… And you expect us to obey you, right?"

DarKim: "No plan. Drakken is the one who must think up a plan. I have only suggestions."

Shego (smiling): "It really seems we'are going to get on easily with each other."

Drakken (puzzled): "What kind of suggestions..?"

DarKim: "I have a list of weapons that could be very handy, if you built it for me.."

Drakken (rising his eyebrow): "Weapons?"

DarKim: "More or less, the same that Kimmie-cub already has…"

(DarKim gives a paper to Drakken, who begins to read it)

Drakken: "Wait a second.. this is the list of all Kim Possible's weapons… with even some technical informations about them… THAT'S GREAT!"

Shego: "Dr D, come here a sec…"

Drakken (ingnoring her): "Have you read these things, Shego? It's just.."

Shego: "I said COME HERE!"

(Shego grabs Drakken, and they go to a place to talk far enough from DarKim in order not to be heard by her.)

Shego: "We don't need her."

Drakken: "What?"

Shego: "Now I have a new battle suit, and I'm much stronger than before! I can defeat Kim Possible alone!"

Drakken: "Don't be fool, Shego! She can be very helpful to us! I know your new battlesuit's power (I built it), but we can't refuse such a good help!"

Shego: "I'll show you!"

(DarKim is still sat on the sofa, reading a magazine. Shego approaches her)

Shego: "You'll have to go through a little test."

DarKim: "No big. I can do anything."

Shego: "You'll have to fight against me!"

Drakken: "Shego! Are you going crazy?"

DarKim: "Please, Dr D, I'm very glad to do it."

Shego: "Hey! I'm the only one who can call him like this! Am I right, Dr D?"

Drakken (freaked out): "I… You… Argh! Do as you wish! Fight! That could actually be a good test for Shego's new battle suit."

DarKim: "New battlesuit? But it's identical to the one she has always wore!"

(Indeed, Shego's new suit is identical to the old one)

Shego (offended): "I got fond of these colours."

(DarKim stands up and arranges her defensive pose.)

DarKim: "I thing you're cool, Shego. But if I have to conquer your respect by fighting, I am ready"

Shego: "Don't try to flatter me. I won't go easy on you."

(They start fighting. We move to Middleton. Kim and Monique are going home.)

Monique: "I'm really happy about the school trip!"

Kim: "Yeah, I think it will be funny."

Monique: "That's not the only reason."

Kim: "Uh?"

Monique: "Don't you understand? I mean.. our boyfriends are coming with us!"

Kim: "… so..?"

Monique (rolling her eyes): "Kim, we are going to have a week to spend with them… in intimacy!"

Kim: "But I and Ron already spend a lot of time in intimacy…"

Monique: "Don't be naive, Kim! I'm talking about the "great step"!"

Kim (puzzled and embarrassed): "I…. don't really think I know what you mean…"

Monique: "Ok, imagine: You. Ron. An hotel room all for you two, and no parents around. Does it suggest anything to you?"

(Kim blushes)

Kim: "Monique! You're not serious!"

Monique (giggling): "I am, girl. I already talked with Brick about this. And he was enthusiastic!"

Kim (blushing): "I… I don't know if I'm ready! I never talked with Ron about it…"

Monique: "Well, it's not like an unwritten rule, you know… But the school trip is the best opportunity for this kind of things..!"

(Kim has a very worried face. Meanwhile, at Ron's place, Ron is in his bedroom, preparing his luggage)

Ron: "What do you think, buddy? Should I bring this manual with me in Spain?"

(Foreground on the book: it reads "How to get rid of spanish bulls")

Rufus (puzzled): "Uh?"

Ron: "You know, if a bull escapes out of his bull-place, it could be dangerous. I've always been thinking at this since I realized we were going to Spain"

Rufus: "Humm…"

Ron: "Oh, who am I trying to fool..?"

Rufus (offended): "Me!"

Ron: "… I just can't get those words out of my head!"

(Flashback: when Ron was fighting agains the blonde Kim)

_Blonde Kim: "Poor Ron… you love me so much you can't move a finger against me.."_

_(Ron looks at her. Her eyes are so cold. How can she be his Kim?")_

_Blonde Kim (she's going to punch Ron): "That's bad, 'cause I don't really love you…"_

_Blonde Kim: "You can't run away from me, Ron. I'm faster, stronger and nimbler than you!"_

_Ron (running all around her): "Yeah, KP, but… You see… I have Ron factor!"_

_Blonde Kim: "That's a lie, Ron. You know it. You have no special skill. You are just goofy, and you always get in the wrong place. You're a distraction more to me than to my enemies."_

(End Flashback.)

Ron: "Do you think Kim really thought those things…? It was her, afterall."

(Rufus shrugs.)

Ron (sad): "I guess I'll have to ask her."

Rufus: "Naco!"

Ron (relaxed): "You're right, little man! Bueno Nacho will cheer me up! Moreover, today is the last day before going to Spain, and I can't go without a last naco!"

(The phone rings. Ron asweres.)

Ron: "Hallo?"

Kim: "Hi Ron, It's me"

Ron: "Hey, KP"

Kim: "I have to talk to you about something… What about meeting at bueno nacho?"

Ron: "Herr, honestly I… had to prepare my luggage. You know, I have a lot of things to do, here…"

Kim: "Ron, are you fine?"

Ron: "Uh?"

Kim: "Don't you wanna eat a last naco before leaving to Spain?"

Ron: "Uh… sure. But first I have to prepare my luggage. I have to be sure I won't forget my underpants."

Kim (sad): "You surely have to."

Ron: "So…"

Kim: "We… we'll meet later?"

Ron: "Her… sure."

Kim: "Call me when you are done with your luggage, ok?"

Ron: "Sure thing. Bye"

Kim: "Bye"

(Ron comes back to his bed, and finds a very angry Rufus)

Ron: "Hey, don't look at me like this, ok? I.. I'm just afraid she will tell me she doesn't love me anymore."

(Rufus shakes his head, disappointed)

Ron: "But I'll talk to her!"

(Rufus and Ron stare at each other.)

Ron: "Sooner or later."

**END OF THE FIRST PART**

_Working on the second part!_


	15. Nemesis Part 2

_Once again, here'sanother chapte. Thank you all for your nice reviews! _

_Uncle Matt (Hope you don't mind if I call you like this), thanks but… why are you thanking me?_

_Aero Tendo, thanks for your review… don't worry about Kim and DarKim fighting, I promise it will be an epic battle! (With a small "coup de theatre")_

_Lydia, thank you so much for your nice words. Actually, I'm first of all a drawer, who enjoys inventing and drawing stories, so working for Disney is my"final ambition". But I'm still young, you know, so I still have to work about it. _

_BTW, here's the second chapter._

**NEMESIS**

**Second Part**

(Drakken's lair. Shego's on the ground, exhausted. DarKim stands right in front of her. DarKim is panting, too, but it's obvious that she's winning against Shego. Drakken is sat on a sofa, and he's looking at the fight.)

DarKim (panting): "Do you give up?"

Shego (exhausted): "N… Never!"

(They restart fighting, and Drakken looks at them, with a sly smile)

Drakken: "I'm losing the woman's boxe show on the tv, but it's totally worth it."

(DarKim is going to give Shego the final hit, but the green girl suddenly vanishes under DarKim's eyes.)

DarKim (surprised): "What?"

Shego: "Behind you!"

(Shego kicks DarKim from behind, sending her to the ground. Then Shegos' going to hit her again, but Drakken steps between them)

Drakken: "Come on, girl, let's end this with a draw!"

Shego (panting): "Fine…"

DarKim (panting): "Agreed…"

Drakken: "Well, Shego, I think she totally passed this test, didn't she? And also your suite, I might say it has worked remarkably!"

DarKim (very tired): "Will you accept me as your ally, Shego?"

Shego (still hesitating): "I… have only one question."

DarKim: "What is it?"

Shego: "What do you want in exchange for being our ally?"

DarKim: "What I want? I want Ron Stoppable"

(Middleton High. Three yellow bus are waiting outside for all the students to get on them. Kim, Ron, Monique and Brick are outside.)

Monique: "I'm so excited!"

Brick: "You can say it! This school trip rocks, shoots…"

Monique (high five-ing): "… and scores!"

Kim (to Ron): "They seem a great couple, uh?"

Ron (absent minded): "Yeah.."

Kim: "Ron, I waited for you to call me yesterday… But you didn't…"

Ron: "Oh, herr… I…"

Kim: "And even now, I feel like you're aloof…"

Ron: "No, KP, look, I'm… I'm fine…"

Kim: "So is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?"

Ron: "No! You didn't do anything wrong… it's just.. I'm… worried…. About Rufus!"

Kim: "Rufus?"

Ron: "Yes, you know, since Mr Barkin told me I couldn't bring him with me, I'm worried he will miss me. I'll surely miss him."

Kim: "So, you're not going to bring him with you…?"

Ron: "No"

Kim: "It's a pity, because he will lose the biggest Bueno Nacho ever built, which is in Spain… They say it has the best cheese of the world…"

Voice coming from Ron's bag: "Cheese!"

Kim (smiling): "Ah! I knew it!"

Ron: "Shhh! Don't make Barkin finding him!"

Kim: "Don't worry, Ron, you can always count on me. I'll help you hiding him."

Ron: "Thanks."

Kim: "No big! Ron, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Ron (scared): "Herr… can't we do it another time?"

Kim (perplexed): "Oh, sure… But I thought it was better now…"

Ron (scared): "Hmm… ok, spell"

Kim: "Well, I talked with Monique about this school trip… and well… You know…"

Ron (terrified): "I know… what?"

Kim: "Well, I thought about us and our relationship, lately, and…"

Ron (veeeery terrified): "You are breaking up with me!"

Kim (shocked): "W-What? Oh, no! No! I don't wanna break up with you!"

Ron (finally relaxed): "Really..?"

Kim: "Of course! Why should I…?"

Ron:"I… I just thought about… when the blonde Kim… Never mind. So, if you're not breaking up with me, what did you want to tell me?"

Kim (blushing): "Actually… It's a total different argument… I…"

Barkin (yelling): "Everyone, quickly get on the Bus! I, Mrs Jenkis and Mr Thompson will be your guide during this whole trip. I know you won't do anything bad, while we'll be there, 'cause you all know that I'd leave you in Spain. NOW, GET ON!"

(When the three bus are full up, they leave Middleton High. And as they leave, all the students yell: )

Students: "Olèèèèèè"

(Meanwhile, in a laboratory, two scientist are looking for something… One scientist is thin and bald but with white mustache; the other one is fat with red "Einstein's style" hair.)

Thin Scient.: "I can't find it anywhere!"

Fat Scient.: "That's terrible!"

Thin Scient.: "Indeed. And it's all your fault."

Fat Scient.: "Mine? You lost it!"

Thin Scient. (offended): "That's just an insignificant detail"

Fat Scient.: "What if someone stole it?"

Thin Scient.: "That can't be! Our advanced defense system is faultless!"

Fat Scient.: "Then what? It was getting bored, and went away?"

Thin Scient.: "It's a possibility we have not to discard"

Fat Scient.: "I hope you're kidding. It couldn't move. We didn't built on it any moving system."

(The thin scientist rolls his eyes and starts whistling. The fat scientist's face turns red)

Fat Scient. (furious): "You did assemble on it a moving system?"

Thin Scient.: "Now, now, try to calm down…"

Fat Scient.: "What you did is just terrible! Do you realize what this means?"

Thin Scient.: "That it found an anomaly and it went to fix it on its own?"

Fat Scient.: "If you say it like this, it sounds like a good thing… But it's not! What if it found a fake anomaly? Innocent people could die!"

Thin Scient.: "Wait, I have an idea!"

Fat Scient.: "You have?"

Thin Scient.: ""It" is surely emitting particular radio waves to localize the anomaly…We can find this radio waves, in order to localize where "it" is headed!"

Fat Scient.: "Actually, this is a good idea!"

(They start typing like madmen on a keyboard connected to a huge screen. The screen starts beeping, and the thin scientist is very proud of himself)

Thin Scient.: "Ta-dah. I did it"

Fat Scient.: "So, where is it going?"

(Santiago de Compostela. Three Bus are parked near a "5 stars" hotel, named "Sangre de España". Ron gets off of the third Bus, yawning. Bonnie gets off after him.)

Bonnie: "Is the loser tired?"

Ron: "Don't know. Are you tired?"

Bonnie: "You stupid monkey"

Ron (very offended): "Don't say it ever again!"

(Barkin gets off, and sees them quarreling. Bonnie leaves, and he reaches Ron)

Barkin: "What's the matter, Stoppable? Didn't you enjoy singing the spanish national hymn during the travel?"

Ron: "I would, if I had at least known what it meant! It didn't even sound like it was spanish!"

(Then Brick gets off of the bus, singing and hugging Monique with his right arm)

Brick (singing): "Allons enfants de la patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé ! Contre nous de la tyrannie L'étendard sanglant est levé!"

Barkin (talking to Ron): "Don't be fool, Ron, of course it was spanish!"

Ron: "But I could find not even a word on my spanish-english dictionary…"

Barkin: "And you call THAT a dictionary? It is as big as your hand! And you got small hands"

Ron: "Not true! Your hands are huge!"

(Finally Kim gets off of the Bus.)

Kim (talking to the Bus driver): "Thanks for the ride, Mr Jameson"

Jameson: "It's the least I could do… since your school is paying me for this"

Kim (back to earth, embarrassed): "Ah…. Eheh Right!"

(After leaving the Bus, Kim is reached by Bonnie)

Bonnie (giggling): "What a poor figure with the driver, Kim"

Kim (annoyed): "It's a pity you came here with us, Bonnie. Please, make us both a favour: don't ruin our holyday by trying to talk to me."

Bonnie (giggling): "Don't worry about it!"

(Kim reaches Ron, who now is looking at a map)

Kim: "Phew… It was really a terrible day! An hour on a Bus from Middleton to the airport, then three hours of flying, and finally three hours again to arrive to Santiago from the airport, again on a Bus. And we listened at the french hymn ("La Marseillaise") during the whole journey… I still don't get why the french hymn. We were headed to Spain! It was so… Ron? What are you doing?"

Ron: "Looking at a map"

Kim: "I… saw it. What I meant is… why?"

Ron: "Looking for the biggest Bueno Nacho ever built… Here it is! 16.500 ft from here! 197.000 inches! 3 miles! 5 kilometers!"

Kim: "Yes, I got the concept. Did you ever listen at what I said?"

Ron (still looking at the map): "About the journey, or about the french hymn? "Phew… It was really a terrible day! An hour on a Bus from Middleton to the airport, then…""

Kim (smiling): "Let's go in the hotel, Ron."

(As they enter, they see Barkin, who meanwhile is giving to every student a paper. He eventually gives the paper to Kim and Ron, too.)

Barkin: "This is the rooms's arrangement. Find your name on the paper, then read the number of the room in which you will spend the night, and GO IN IT NOW. On the paper you can also read your room-mate's name, of course."

Ron: "Barkin chose our room-mates? I'm scared!"

Kim: "So not the drama, Ron, it can't be that…"

(Kim reads on her paper, and she turns white)

Kim: "… terrible"

(Ron has his paper, too, but he's too afraid of reading it.)

Ron (scared): "Kim, you turned pale..."

Kim: "I… I'll be in the same room… with… three boys"

Ron (puzzled): "You said Bonnie?"

Kim (pale): "I said… three boys"

Ron: "Wo-wo-wooh! You can't share the room with boys! This must be a misprint… AAAAAH BONNIE!"

Kim (looking around): "Where?"

Ron (pale): "IN MY ROOM!"

(Barkin is sat in the hall of the hotel, drinking a cup of coffee. He's trying to relax, but he's soon surrounded by a crowd of furious students. Everyone is complaining about the rooms's arrangement. Barkin ignores the students, until he finishes to drink his coffee. Then, he stands up.)

Barking: "Ok, children, calm DOWN!"

(All the students are now silent)

Barkin: "I know why you're complaining. I think this coffee is very bad, too."

(The students get angry again.)

A female student: "According to this paper, I have to share my room with two boys!"

A male student: "And I have to sleep in the hall!"

Barkin: "There must be an error! … You can't sleep in the hall, boy. I have to find you a room. What about sleeping with Tara…?"

Male student (happy): "Sure!"

Bonnie: "NO WAY I'M GONNA SHARE MY ROOM WITH THAT LOSER!"

(Barkin turns his head, and then he sees Bonnie)

Barkin: "Rockwaller, you're not satisfied by my rooms's arrangement?"

Bonnie: "AT ALL!"

Barkin: "This means your overnight stay here will be very annoying to you, because I'm not gonna change it"

Bonnie: "I… I can't believe it! Why shall I have Ron Stoppable as my room-mate? I can accept Tara, but why Stoppable?

Barkin: "Because I saw you two quarreling in the Bus."

Bonnie: "Shouldn't this be a good reason NOT to give us the same room?"

Ron (intervening): "Yeah! I won't sleep in the same room of Bonnie!"

Barkin: "Well, at least now you two agree with each other. Isn't that ironic?"

(All the students keep on complaining. Eventually Barkin gets mad, and yells)

Barkin: "I don't wanna hear your moaning voices ANYMORE! You all go in your rooms NOW! And I'll check all the rooms, tonight, so don't even try to disobey me and go to a room which is not yours!"

(The students slowly go away. Between them, Ron and Kim)

Kim (pale): "This… can't be happening… my room-mates are the "chess-trio"! They're the most boring people of all our school!"

Ron (pale): "I have to share my room with Bonnie and Tara…"

(Monique approaches)

Monique: "Hey guys! Guess what the news are!"

Ron: "Your room-mate is a boy? Or maybe two?"

Monique (glowing): "My room-mate is Brick. Only him!"

Ron: "Wow! Lucky!"

Monique (blinking): "And I'm gonna take advantage of this situation, if you know what I mean! But you should know it better than me, right?"

(Ron and Kim blushes.)

Ron: "A-actually we are in different rooms…"

Monique: "What? Kim, didn't you ask the permission to Mr Barkin to share your room with Ron as I told you?"

(Ron looks at Kim, as she blushes more and more.)

Kim: "… no…"

(Ron's face turns sad.)

Ron: "Ok, I think it's time to go to my room"

(Ron leaves, and Monique looks very sad)

Monique: "Sooorry Kim, I said the wrong words…"

Kim: "No, Monique, it's not your fault… I should have asked Barkin…"

Monique: "But why didn't you do it?"

Kim: "Because I couldn't even talk to Ron about it! It's just… too much embarrassing to me! And I'm very afraid of what could happen if we share the same room… I…"

Monique: "Ok, girl, take a breath! There's nothing bad about it! Talk to Ron, he will understand!"

(Room number 16. Ron opens the door and enters the room. It's very beautyful. There are three beds. He choose the closest one to the window, and unpack his luggage. Finally, Rufus comes out of his bed)

Rufus: "Freedom!"

Ron: "Sorry, buddy, but I couldn't let Barkin see you! Now the torture is over!"

(Ron hears some footsteps)

Ron: "… or maybe is just starting!"

**End of Second Part**

_Third chapter coming soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be much more eventful, promised. But maybe this episode will be composed of 4 chapters… We'll see._


	16. Nemesis Part 3

_Third Part up! Once again, thank you all for your reviews!_

_Thanks Aero Tendo; in the next chapters you'll see why Barkin did such a thing. _

_Lydia, I'll surely make this episode last more than the others. Don't worry, I'll never cut a story in half just to respect an obligatory number of pages… And about Darkim wanting Ron… I'll explain it in time._

_Thank you userx, also because you're reading my stories from the very beginning!_

_MaidM, I'm very angry at Disney for canceling the show, too. But let's forget this. Thanks for your compliments, I hope I won't disappoint you with next chapters!_

**NEMESIS**

**Third Part**

(Santiago de Compostela. Hotel "Sangre de España". It's night. All is silent, but then a girl's scream rives the night. It's Bonnie, in her room, who keeps on screaming as she falls out of her bed. Ron and Tara wake up, and are obviously worried)

Tara: "Bonnie, what happened?"

Bonnie (terrified): "A rat… walking on my face…"

Ron: "Uh-oh…"

(Tara turns the light on, and… they all see Rufus near Bonnie's pillow. He was trying to sneak away, but after the room had been enlightened, he has been uncovered. He has a very guilty face.)

Rufus (trying to smile): "Hi"

Bonnie (furious): "THAT'S YOUR DISGUSTING NAKED MOLE RAT, STOPPABLE!"

Ron (offended): "Hey, he's not disgusting!"

Bonnie: "NOT COMPARED TO YOU!"

Tara (worried): "Bonnie, don't scream like this, or you'll awake all the people in the hotel…"

Bonnie: (ignoring Tara): "This is the last drop, Stoppable! I won't let you sleep in here!"

Ron: "So what? You'll move my bed outside, on the balcony?"

(Outside: the balcony. Ron is on it, with only a sheet and a pillow. Rufus is the only one with him, and the glass door which divides the balcony from the room is closed.)

Ron (angry): "I can't believe this!"

Rufus: "sorry"

Ron: "It's not your fault, little man! Bonnie is really heartless!"

(We have a last scene of Ron, sat on the balcony. Everything is silent around him. And dark. We hear an owl's cry.)

Ron (a bit scared): "Hug me, Rufus"

(Another room, another drama: Kim is desperately trying to sleep, as the chess-trio is playing chess. Every check (attack in chess playing), they cry out: )

Chess-trio: "Ooooh!"

(And Kim can't fall asleep. She tries to cover her face in the pillow, but it's useles.)

Kim (burning but trying to calm down): "Could you please be silent?"

Chess-boy #1: "But it was checkmate!"

Chess-boy #2: "In only two moves"

Kim (pretending to understand): "Ooooh, I see…"

(The kimunicator beeps.)

Kim (answering to it): "WadePleaseSaveMe"

Wade (puzzled): "Uh? From what?"

Kim: "From a checkmate!"

Wade (worried): "Kim, take a deep breath… breathe in…. Now breathe out…"

(Kim calms down.)

Kim (sighing): "Thank you, Wade. This trip is turning into a nightmare… Anyway, why did you call me in the dead of night?"

Wade: "Two words: time zone"

Kim: "Oh, right"

(Ron's room. Ron's sleeping on the balcony, hugging both Rufus and an owl. Kim jumps on the balcony, wearing her battle suit. When she sees Ron, she rolls her eyes, and then she lightly wakes him up. Ron yawns.)

Kim: "Ron…? We have to go"

Ron (still yawning): "Sure. I'll wake up Rufus and… an owl!"

(The owl wakes up and flies away.)

Kim: "Hurry! We have an emergency in Middleton."

Ron: "But it's night!"

Kim: "Not in Middleton."

Ron: "Anyway, what kind of emergency…?"

(A few hours later, Kim and Ron arrives in Middleton, and go to the local police station. While running, Kim explains Ron what they're going to do)

Kim: "See, since about an year, some synthodrones penetrated in Middleton's police station, pretending to be simple police men… 'til now."

Ron: "So the traffic officer who fined me because I was moving along on my scooter with no helmet…"

Kim (rolling her eyes): "… was just a very wise traffic officer, Ron. Synthodrones penetrated the POLICE station. POLICE. It has nothing to do with traffic officers."

Ron: "Ok, say what you want, but he looked just too rude to be a normal traffic officer"

(They are reaching the police station, where a gunfight is in progress between some police men outside and other police men who are hiding inside the police station and are shooting from the windows)

Ron: "Whoa, they're shooting!"

Rufus (terrified): "Bang!"

Kim (looking for her phon-gun in her bag): "Yep, nice remark. Listen, the police men who are outside are the good ones, ok…?"

_SBAM_

(Kim turns her head, and what she sees is Ron with a club in his hand, and a police man stunned right in front of him)

Ron (with a goofy smile): "Herr… you should have informed me earlier, KP…"

(Kim rolles her eyes. Then she huges Ron and uses her phon-like gun to reach the roof of the police station.)

Kim: "Listen carefully: inside the building, every synthodrone is very focused on the gunfight. If we enter from here, that is the top of this building, we'll be able to sneak in without being noticed. And we'll be able to hit and defeat from behind all the synthodrones, one after the other. Is that clear?"

Ron: "In a few words, we are going to be ninja!"

Rufus (miming a ninja fighting pose): "Uah-tah!"

(On the roof of the police station there is a door. Ron tries to open it)

Ron: "Nnngh! It's closed!"

Kim: "Move aside"

(Thanks to her battle suit, Kim is able to shoot a warm beam from her right wrist. Because of this beam, the door melts and Ron and Kim can pass.)

Ron: "Badical!"

Kim (winking): "This battle suit is always surprising, even to me!"

(After descending a short stairway, they arrive in the second floor of the building. Everything is dark and silent. Ron sneezes noisily)

Voice: "Bless you"

Ron: "Thanks, KP"

Kim: "I didn't say anything, Ron…"

(The room is suddenly enlightened, revealing the presence of about ten fake police men.)

Kim: "Couldn't resist sneezing, uh?"

Ron (apologising): "My nose would have ached, later…"

(The syntodrones attack Kim, but she's quick and coordinate, and can evade every attack. Still fighting, the Kimunicator beeps, and Kim answers to it. She keeps on fighting and talking with Wade (she is Kim Possible))

Kim (jumping and dodging): "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade: "Kim, I think this thing is a trap! Or, better, a distraction!"

Kim (kicking a synthodrone): "…Meaning?"

Wade: "I think the real emergency is… in Spain…"

Kim (disappointed, and punching another synthodrone): "Don't tell me…"

Wade: "Yes, in Santiago…"

(All the synthodrones are K.O. Without resting, Kim grabs Ron's sleeve and runs out of the building. She doesn't even stop to hear the police men (the real ones) thanking her for her help. She keeps on running, followed by Ron, and talking with Wade. They reach a drawbridge on a river, which is being drawn up to let a ship pass)

Wade: "Now Kim!"

(Kim jumps, landing on the deck of the ship. Ron jumps after her, but he lands on the owner of the ship. Kim rolls her eyes.)

Rufus: "Uh-oh!"

Ron (standing up): "Sorry!"

(The man stands up, but he doesn't seem angry. He's wearing some casual clothes, and seems young (about 30 years old). Brown eyes and black air.)

Kim: "Please, excuse my friend, Mr Wallus, he's just…"

Wallus (laughing): "Oh, oh, oh, don't worry, Kim. At least nobody is hurt!"

(Under the moonlight, the ship reveals itself as an aircraft carrier.)

Ron: "Woah! This is a warship!"

Wallus: "Ah, ah, not exactly. We came here to rescue an airplane which plunged into the sea… We are an aircraft-rescue ship. Of course, we could loan you an airplane of our, after you saved us from that storm of last month…"

Kim: "Oh, it was no big, really… Anyone could do it"

Wallus (showing an aircraft): "You can take this one: is the fastest we have!"

Kim: "Please and thank you!"

(After a few minutes, Kim and Ron leave riding the aircraft. And a few hours later, they're back to Santiago de Compostela. By now, it's already a new day in Spain (06:00 am).)

Kim (talking with Wade): "We're there! What's the actual position?"

Wade: "It could seem strange… but Drakken and Shego are robbing a Bueno Nacho!"

Ron (terrified): "Nooo! The biggest Bueno Nacho of the world! They won't do it! This is the last drop!"

(Ron holds the coo-pilot's rudder and makes the aircraft turning violently in the direction of the Bueno Nacho)

Ron (hopping mad): "This time you'll pay for your crimes, Drakken!"

(Spanish Bueno Nacho. Drakken and Shego are escaping from the frontal door. Their escaping is interrupted by Kim and Ron's aircraft, which lands just in front of them. As soon as the aircraft touches the ground, Ron jumps out of the aircraft and runs toward Drakken)

Ron (veeery mad): "DRAKKEN!"

(Drakken has no time to say a word: Ron jumps on him and knocks him down. Only Kim notices that they don't have anything in their hands.)

Kim: "What did you rob this time? And why robbing Bueno Nacho? IN SPAIN?"

Shego: "You don't get it, right?"

Drakken (gets rid of Ron with a kick): "Move away, buffoon! I didn't even touch your Bueno Nacho. Food inside there is just disgusting! So greasy, so fatty..!"

Ron (puzzled): "You… didn't do anything?"

Drakken (proud and laughing): "At all. Didn't you undestand it, yet? We are the SECOND DISTRACTION!"

Kim (shocked): "What?"

(Kim quickly grabs the Kimunicator and calls Wade)

Wade: "Yo, Kim! Did you defeat Drakken?"

Kim: "Wade, he didn't do a thing and he's not even trying to escape from me! He said he is the second distraction! So, where's the real emergency?"

Wade: "Let me do a few checks!"

(After tapping on his keyboard, Wade is very perplexed)

Wade: "I… I just don't get it. There's no alarm ongoing in any part of the world…"

Drakken: "Ah, ah, ah…"

Ron: "Why are you laughing?"

Drakken: "For two reasons: first of all, you have not understood my evil plan… And second…"

(A big big airplane appears in the sky and shoots a beam to Mr Wallus's aircraft, destroying it. Moreover, the explosion throws Kim and Ron away. Drakken and Shego get on the airplane, and escapes. But while going away, Kim and Ron hear Drakken's voice screaming)

Drakken: "… I escaped succesfully! You think you're all that, Team Possible, but you're not! Ahahahahaha!"

Kim (on the ground, angry): "Damn! He escaped! And he destroyed Mr Wallus's aircraft!"

Ron (puzzled): "But… did he win? 'Cause he didn't steal a thing! What did he want?"

Kim: "I have no clue!"

(The scene moves to an highway. On it, two scientist are riding a car, heading to santiago de Compostela.)

Fat Scient.: "Hope we'll find it, otherwise someone is really going to risk his life!"

Thin Scient: "You're not still angry with me, are you?"

Fat Scient (angry): "Angry? Why should I be angry? Maybe because you assembled a moving system on a very dangerous machine? Without consulting me? Naah. Do you mind if I smoke a cigarette?"

Thin Scient.: "Actually, it would disturb me…"

(The fat scientist lights a cigarette.)

Thin Scient: "Herr… Could I at least open a window…?"

Fat Scient: "No."

**End of the Third Part**


	17. Nemesis Part 4

_Here's the fourth part. I suppose next chapter will end this episode, but not the story of DarKim. I still have a lot to write about it. I know I still didn't explain Drakken's plan, but don't worry, it will be soon revealed… Thank you for reading!_

**NEMESIS**

**Fourth Part**

(Santiago. Hotel "Sangre de España". Outside, Barkin and the students are going to get on the Buses for their first sightseeing in Santiago. Barkin is controlling all the students are ready to leave.)

Barkin: "Oscar?"

Boy: "Here!"

Barkin: "Oswald?"

Boy #2:" Here!"

Barkin: "Possible?"

(With a pirouette, Kim appears right in front of Barkin, still wearing her battle suit)

Kim: "Here!"

Barkin: "Rockwaller?"

Bonnie: "Here…"

Barkin: "Stoppable?"

(no answer)

Barkin (rising an eyebrow): "… Stoppable?"

(Still no answer. Kim looks around, worried)

Barkin (to Bonnie): "Rockwaller,is this your fault?"

Bonnie (worried): "Actually…"

(Ron falls on the ground right between Barkin and Bonnie, causing a big noise.)

Kim (whispering to Ron): "Where have you been?"

Ron (whispering back): "The parachute got caught in a tree!"

Barkin: "Ah, here you are, Stoppable!"

Ron: "Excuse me for being late, Mr Barkin, but I couldn't find my…"

(Ron notices he left his trousers on the tree with the parachute)

Ron (smiling shamefacedly): "… trousers!"

Barkin (ironic): "…so, you decided to come without them"

(Rufus comes down of the tree, bringing Ron's trousers)

Ron: "Oh, thank you little buddy!"

Barkin: "Stoppable, isn't that your naked mole rat? What is it doing here?"

Ron (back to earth): "Uh-oh… Mr Barkin, I can explain it…"

Barkin: "Yeah, and you'll explain it in a ten-pages essay. As soon as we'll be back to Middleton. Now, we have no time to waste. Let's go."

Ron (to Kim): "I think there's no problem in the world that he can't solve giving an homework!"

(The buses leave, headed to downtown. In that moment, a car arrives, and two scientists come out of it. The fat scientist looks all around, worried, while the thin one is much more easy-going.)

Fat Scient.: "I can't see any anomaly around here!"

Thin Scient.: "Maybe, this means there is no anomaly in here!"

Fat Scient.: "So, it moved! But where?"

Thin Scient.: "I'd need a pc to track its radio waves, so I can't say where it's going."

Fat Scient.: "We'd better find a pc very soon, or we won't be able to prevent it from striking innocent people!"

(The school buses are crossing a bridge suspended on a precipice: infact under the bridge, there are a reef and a river. But nobody seems scared in the buses, 'cause the bridge looks very resistant. The three buses are put in a coloumn, and in the last one Ron and Kim are sat next to each other. Kim looks very frustrated)

Ron: "Uh… KP? What's the matter?"

Kim: "Eh? Oh, no, I'm fine, really. Just thinking about Drakken…"

Ron (easy-going): "I know, I know, I was worried about the Bueno Nacho, too… but it really seems he didn't do anything, so I forgave him, and you should do it too!"

Kim: "Do you REALLY think I'm worried about the Bueno Nacho?"

Ron (looking very comprehensive): "KP, hiding your pain is useless. You should let off steam."

Kim (rolling her eyes): "… Ron…"

(A sudden noise shocks the bus, which starts tottering.)

Ron: "Hey! HEY! What's going on?"

Bus Driver: "Something just hit us!"

Barkin (shocked): "You said we are under attack? EVERYONE RUN ON HIS ACTION STATIONS!"

(The first two buses get through the bridge, but Kim and Ron's one is still on the bridge. Then, suddenly, a light hits the bridge, which cracks right under their bus. Barkin knows exactly what to do.)

Barkin: "EVERYONE: OUT! We have to run at the end of the bridge by foot, 'cause the bus is stopped! Run, run, RUN!"

(Every student runs out of the bus, trying to reach the end of the bridge. Eventually Kim and Ron leave the bus, too, and what they see is a metallic cyborg flying in the air right above them. It has a human-like body, with two metallic arms and two metallic legs. Instead of the eyes it has a red screen. It sees all the students running, but it doesn't even try to hit them.)

Ron (shocked): "What the heck is that?"

Kim (as shocked as Ron): "… have no idea…"

Cyborg: "_Anomaly. Find the anomaly."_

(While evryone is running, Ron and Kim stand there looking at the strange cyborg. Finally Bonnie comes out of the bus. She is the last student who still hasn't reach the end of the bridge, except Kim and Ron. The cyborg's red eyes starts shining.)

Cyborg: "_Detected Anomaly #13: Incorrect human being."_

Ron (offended): "Hey!"

Kim (rolling her eyes): "Ron, how can you know it is talking about you?"

Bonnie (from behind them): "Intuition…"

(The cyborg stretches his right arm pointing the three boys, and then it shoots another light)

Kim: "It's a laser! Bonnie move out of here!"

(Kim pushes Bonnie away, but she has no time to evade the laser. A moment before being hit, though, a chessboard interpose between Kim and the laser, diverting it away.)

Chess Boy #3: "Yeah!"

Chess Boy #2: "Great move, man!"

Kim (smiling): "I should really thank them after this will be all over!"

Ron (scared) "Which is not NOW!"

(The laser diverted hits the bridge right under Bonnie's running feet. She falls down in the precipice, screaming. Kim tries to reach her, but the cyborg shoots her another laser, and she is forced to evade it, which prevents her from hepling Bonnie. So, Ron goes to save Bonnie in her place, runs and jumps off the bridge.)

Kim: "Ron!"

(Ron splashes in the river, disappearing from Kim's eyes. The cyborg is still there, still targeting Kim. The bridge now is cracked, and Kim can't reach the end of it, where everybody is. She is alone against that huge cyborg. Which seems to want her dead.)

Kim: "Sooo… I am the incorrect human being, ain't I?"

Cyborg: "_You. Anomaly."_

Kim (offended): "Not even Dr Drakken ever called me like that!"

(Kim shoots the ciborg with her phon-like gun, and she hits it fair and square.)

Cyborg: "_System breakdown! System breack…"_

(It falls in the precipice. After defeating it, Kim quickly looks in the river, hoping to find Ron and Bonnie swimming in there, somewhere, somehow. But she can't see them.)

Kim (almost crying): "Ron… where are you?"

(A few hours later, on the riverside, far away from the bridge, three wet bodies are resting. Behind them, the river. In front of them, the wood. They are Ron and Rufus, plus Bonnie. She's coughing water.)

Ron (ironic): "I expected you could swim, you know…"

Bonnie (angry): "Look, I joined dance lessons, singing lessons and acting lessons. No time for learning swimming."

Ron: "Yeah… sure! At least, you know I saved your life, don't you?"

Rufus: "Hei!"

Ron: "I mean… WE saved your life…"

Bonnie: "I didn't ask for it. And know what? That won't change the fact you're a loser!"

Ron (standing up): "Fine. I should have known it."

Bonnie: "Where are we?"

Ron: "Don't know."

Bonnie: "So, now what?"

Ron: "Don't know."

Bonnie: "So, are we going to stay here waiting for our death?"

Ron: "Don't know what YOU're going to do, but I'm gonna find my way home. With Rufus."

Bonnie: "You won't leave me alone, will you?"

Ron (depressed): "Why should you want to come with me? I'm a loser, and I'll surely lose my way."

(Bonnie seems surprised.)

Bonnie: "You don't look ironic"

Ron: "I'm not."

Bonnie: "You REALLY think these things of yourself?"

Ron (surprised): "Yeah… you know, after hearing them over and over…"

Bonnie (turning acid as usual): "You're right. You would lose your way."

Ron (offended and a bit depressed): "So…"

Bonnie: "That's why I have to come with you. You'll never make it on your own."

Ron (surprised): "And why should you care?"

Bonnie (showing off): "'Cause my heart is pure. I can't leave you alone."

(They hear a sudden woody noise, and Bonnie screams, scared. Ron smiles slyly without being seen by Bonnie. They walk inside the wood. The sceen moves to the bridge, where Kim is still standing, and looking in the river.)

Kim (talking into the kimunicator): "Wade, as soon as you find something, let me know! I'll be waiting for them here, just in case they manage to return…"

Wade: "Don't worry, Kim! We'll find them."

Kim (worried, with a crying voice): "Wade, do you think they're alive…?"

Wade: "Of course! Ron is with Bonnie!"

Kim: "It's Ron I'm worried about, Wade! Keep on searching"

Wade: "Right!"

(Barkin approaches Kim)

Barkin (comprehensive): "Possible, we called the police. They'll be here in a few minutes, and will look for Stoppable and Rockwaller. Now come with me. There's nothing else we can do for them…."

Kim (inexpressive): "I won't move from here"

(Two men arrives on the bridge. Kim and Barkin turn their head, and what they see are the fat and the thin scientists we already know. Kim rises her eyebrow)

Fat Scient.: "I said we needed a pc, but I didn't mean you had to steal one!"

Thin Scient.: "Listen, I had to: without that pc I couldn't localize the cyborg and deactivate it."

Kim: "And who are you? You did deactivate the cyborg? I think we owe you our life…"

Barkin: "You don't look like police men"

Thin Scient.: "Police men? In this white coat? Did you ever see any science fiction movie? Of course we are scientists!"

Fat Scient.: "Ok, I think you're giving away too much info…"

Thin Scient.: "Oh, come on, she's is Kim Possible. She can keep a secret. And afterall she deserves to know, after being attacked by our device!"

Kim: "You… you know me? And that cyborg was yours?"

Thin scient. (becoming serious): "Of course we know you. You're a famous heroine, and we were almost going to call you to find our cyborg… But you did it on your own… About the device, it was our "Anomalyzer"."

Barkin: "What an odd name for a killer cyborg!"

Fat Scient.: "Is this your sidekick, Ron Stoppable?"

Kim: "Not at all! He's my teacher"

Fat Scient.: "So, he shouldn't listen to what we have to say!"

Thin Scient.: "Oh, stop being so pedant…"

Kim: "Who are you?"

Thin Scient.: "I'm Dr Skip Shod. And he's my colleague Dr Pete Dant."

Barkin (in a whisper): "Slipshod and pedant?"

Kim: "Nice to meet you. But why did your anomalyzer attack me?"

Pete: "We built it to find the anomalies in our world. It exchanged you for an anomaly, and so it tried to destroy you…"

Skip: "Pete, I think you're going too fast. They don't even know what an anomaly is."

Pete (looking at Kim and Barkin): "You know it, don't you?"

(Kim and Barkin look at each other. They both shrug.)

Skip: "As I thought. You have to know that the anomaly is a recent scientific discovery, made by me and Pete. Indeed, we're waiting for the nobel…"

Pete: "We live in a very scientific world. Science surely brings more comfort, but it can bring troubles, too."

Barkin: "Troubles?"

Skip: "Yes. Troubles like the anomalies. There are about 30 kind of anomaly. Human being anomaly, time anomaly, space anomaly…"

Pete: "The Anomalyzer was built to destroy this anomaly, since they could be very dangerous for our world. And it found an anomaly in YOU, miss Possible."

Kim: "What?"

Skip: "Anomaly #13: incorrect human being, to say precisely."

Kim: "Why should I be an incorrect human being? What's wrong with me?"

Barkin: "You're always late at school! I knew there was a reason for that!"

Pete: "Well, it could be that you're a being who should not be. OR maybe that there's something missing in you. Or maybe the Anomalyzer made a mistake. It's hard to know."

Kim: "I can't believe it! I'm just an average teen girl!"

Skip: "… who saves the world and does her homeworks in the same time with no problems."

Barkin: "Actually, I'd have an objection about this…"

(The Kimunicator beeps. Kim asnwers it)

Wade: "I know what's the anomaly they found in you, Kim!"

Skip: "What's that thing she's talking to?"

Pete: "It seems an advanced device used as a comunicator…"

Kim: "Really, Wade? What is it?"

Wade (looking very proud of himself): "Remember DarKim?"

**End of Fourth Part**


	18. Nemesis Part 5 and Final

_Ok, here's the end of the episode. I decided to post it, even if it's short, to conclude this part of my story, 'cause it was the time._

_Thank you again for reviewing, Lydia!_

**NEMESIS**

**Fifth Part**

(We can see Drakken, Shego and DarKim talking in a dark room. In the same room, a huge device is placed.)

Drakken (proud): "You shall admit it, Shego… DarKim is a magnificent robber."

DarKim: "Thank you, Dr D"

Shego (angry): "Don't call him like that!"

Drakken: "While we were distracting Team Possible, she stole this huge device in England without being uncovered. Not even that little black genius could find any alarm warning her presence. And she did it on her own, without my thugs!"

Shego (moaning): "Well, if you want it the hard way…"

DarKim: "But what's this device's use?"

Drakken (singing): "It's a sur-pri-se!"

Shego (rolling her eyes): "I hate him when he talks like that!"

DarKim (rising an eyebrow): "Me too."

(The two girls approach with a very intimidating look. Drakken is suddenly scared. The scene moves outside, where we see the dark shape of a castle.)

Drakken: "Hey, what are you doing? Stay away from me! OK OK I'LL TELL YOU MY PLAN! STOOOP THIS!"

(Santago, the bridge. Kim, Barkin and the two scientist are still talking, but Wade joined the speech, too.)

Pete: "So that's what happened with Kim… A dissociation of molecule…"

Skip: "It's a very interesting phenomenon… I don't think we could classify it as an anomaly, though…"

Wade: "But your Anomalyzer did!"

Pete: "Yes, but that's because it thought it was a banal dimensional anomaly…"

Skip: "We have to upgrade it. It still has a huge error margin."

Barkin (whispering to Kim): "Have you understood a single thing of what they're saying?"

Kim (back to Barkin): "Just something…"

Pete (to Kim): "Now we know what happened. You're not an anomaly, miss Possible, but an amesis."

Kim: "Amesis? Is that a word?"

(Barkin shrugs)

Skip: "Pete, you always go too fast! Let me explain, miss Possible…"

Kim: "Please, call me Kim"

Skip: "Well, Kim… Wade told us about your 'opposite', if we want to call her like that… In reality, the right word would be 'nemesis'."

Kim: "You mean she's my nemesis?"

Pete: "Yes, but in a more scientific language. It means you are her amesis."

Kim: "Oooook…. So this means…?"

Skip: "You're not an anomaly. But you're a victim of the "neamesis phaenomenon". It's a phaenomenon we studied a few years ago… But, without any direct deponent, we had to stop our studies."

Kim (worried): "Is this neamesis phaenomenon bad?"

Pete: "It could be. Or it could be totally safe. We have to study it!"

Skip: "This will surely be funnier than studying anomalies!"

Pete: "Skip, science is SO NOT a game!"

Wade: "I could help!"

Skip: "You surely could!"

Pete (talking to Kim): "Where did you find such a young genius? With just one or two training years, he could reach our level, and get over it!"

Kim (back to Pete, smiling): "The first time we met, he was hackering in my pc."

(The police arrives.)

Kim: "Oh, excuse me now, but I have a very urgent thing to do!"

(A wood. It's almost night. Ron and Bonnie are still walking. Rufus is sleeping in Ron's pocket.)

Bonnie: "It's a long time we're walking! How big is this wood?"

Ron (trying to orientate): "It could be very big"

Bonnie: "… it's cold"

Ron: "That's because your navel is so uncovered."

Bonnie: "I don't like your tone. And anyway, what do you know about fashion? You always wear the same clothes!"

Ron (offended): "But I don't feel cold!"

Bonnie: "What would you prefer, being cold or being a loser? Oh, I forgot, you already did your choice."

Ron: "And guess who's complaining about cold?"

Bonnie: "And who's always complaining about his own unpopularity?"

Ron: "So NOT me!"

(Bonnie stares at Ron with a disbelieving look.)

Ron (blushing): "It's time to light a bonfire."

Bonnie: "What? Why? We have to look for an exit!"

Ron: "Night is coming soon. We have to sleep. Moreover, the smoke coming from our fire could localize our position."

Bonnie: "Ok, you got a point. So, light the bonfire."

Ron: "Me?"

Bonnie: "Yeah! I can't!"

Ron: "I don't even know how to do it!"

Bonnie: "Me neither!"

Ron: "Couldn't you have a few survival lessons, between singing and acting ones?"

Bonnie: "I never thought I would have needed them! And I wouldn't, if it wasn't for you and your silly grilfriend! Who'll soon break up with you!"

Ron: "You'd like it!"

Bonnie: "Of course I'd like it!"

(Rufus is awakened by Ron and Bonnie's fight, and after yawning, he comes out of Ron's pocket, and lights a bonfire)

Ron: "Anyway, it's none of your business!"

Bonnie (surprised): "What's this sudden warm?"

Ron: "Rufus! You did it! Boo-yah!"

Rufus: "Boo-yah!"

(Bonnie says nothing. After a while, they're both sat in front of the fire. Everything is silent. The silence is surprisingly broken by Bonnie's voice)

Bonnie (looking sad): "Do you think we'll survive?"

Ron: "Of course. Kim will find and save us."

Bonnie (angry): "How can you say that?"

Ron: "Because she can do anything."

Bonnie: "But it's all her fault if we are here!"

Ron: "So not. You stepped in the fight ongoing, so it's your fault. About me, I jumped off the bridge of my own free will, so it's my fault. Kim has nothing to do with this."

(Bonnie is suddenly silent. After a while, she speaks)

Bonnie: "Why did you save me?"

Ron: "Uh?"

Bonnie: "I mean… after all I did to you…"

Ron (looking at the sky): "There's… no special reason. Kim taught me to always do the right thing to do."

Bonnie (snorting): "I don't think she is such a great person!"

Ron: "Why do you hate her so much?"

Bonnie: "None of your business!"

Ron (offended): "Right!"

(Ron lies on the ground and gives his back to Bonnie. She looks sad. After a while she looks at Ron, trying to understand if he is sleeping. Then she speaks.)

Bonnie: "She is… she is… like my two bigger sisters! Joined! Smart, beautiful and a very good cheerleader. Actually, she's very good in anything. It doesn't care how hard I try, she's always better than me. In everything. I have a few dreams, like every average girls, but all these dreams are always shattered by her. I can't stand it. I'd like to be better than her… at least in one thing, one only thing."

(Ron has his eyes open, but Bonnie can't see it. Then, Ron starts snoring.)

Bon (in a whisper): "You're lucky you didn't hear a thing, otherwise I would have had to kill you."

(Ron gulps. Somewhere else, an helicopter is flying over the river. Kim, a pilot and the chess-trio are on it.)

Kim (to the chess-trio): "Why did you have to come?"

Chess-boy #1: "I thought we could have helped!"

Kim: "You're very nice, but…"

Pilot: "We'll never find them. It's night and I can't see a thing!"

Chess-boy #2: "Instead, this is the better moment to look for them"

Pilot: "Uh?"

Chess-boy #3: "It's night, and they have surely lighted a bonfire."

Kim (to the pilot): "They're right! Keep on looking!"

Kim (to the chess-trio): "It was a good Idea. I shall thank you."

Chess-boy #2: "You're welcome. We have to help our room-mate."

Chess-boy #1: "Like bishops for their queen."

Chess-boy #3: "Checkmate!"

(Back to Ron and Bonnie. They're both sleeping, but then Rufus is awaken by an helicopter's noise. He looks at the sky, and sees the airplane, and he starts squeaking. But Ron doesn't seem to wake up. So he jumps on Bonnie's face. And she screams)

Bonnie: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ron (waking up): "What the… Rufus?"

Rufus (pointing the sky): "Help!"

(Ron and Bonnie looks at the sky. They see the helicopter, too. But it didn't see them, 'cause their bonfire was fading.)

Ron: "We have to stir up the bonfire!"

(They hurry and add firewood to the fire. It suddenly grows up, attracting the helicopter)

Ron and Rufus: "Boo-yah!"

Bonnie (almost crying): "We're safe!"

(Middleton, a few days later. The school trip is over, and they all came back to school. The school now is finally rebuilt, and everything is ok. After a normal school day, Ron, Kim and Monique are walking away from school.)

Kim: "Afterall, I miss Spain"

Monique: "Yeah! It was a great school trip. I mean… except the rooms's arrangement, the cyborg and the Rufus's naco indigestion…"

Ron: "And the essay I had to write because of Barkin…"

Kim: "You know, I think the room's arrangement was not that bad. It was… instructive. I mean, I always tought the chess-boys were only three …."

Ron: "…Losers?"

Kim: "Sort of. Instead they're great!"

Monique: "I think another girl took in the same lesson. Bonnie was very softer with Ron, lately"

Ron: "Do you think so?"

Monique: "Absolutely. And this trip was useful for me, too: I learnt I really love Brick!"

(At this sentence Ron and Kim look at each other. Then, they quickly look away. The screen fades out.)

**THE END**

_This episode is ended. Waiting for you to tell me what do you think about it. Next episode will reach epic tones (I know from now it will have different rythm from Kim Possible Disney's show, but I think it will be necessary to tell the second part of this story…)_


End file.
